Un giro inesperado
by Clauverry
Summary: Rachel esta casada con Noah y tienen una hija pero un rencuentro con Finn la hara dejar todo atras por estar con el
1. Preguntas y mi vida

_**Un giro inesperado.**_

Hola espero que les guste mi versión del futuro de los chicos es un Finchel pero tendrá historias de los demás.

PD: glee no me pertenece, algunos personajes los invente yo.

Capitulo1: preguntas y mi vida

Rachel POV

-Mami donde van tu y mi papi? – dijo Valerie con curiosidad

-A una fiesta de reencuentro con los ex miembros del club glee-Le conteste poniéndome el pendiente

-Que es el club glee?-dijo desconcertada

-El club donde tu papa y yo cantábamos en la secundaria, ahí le hable por primera vez-

-aaaaaa ya-se quedo pensando y continuo-mi papi fue tu primer novio?

-Por que me preguntas eso-le dije confundida

-Por como se dice-se quedo recordando-curiosidad

-Pues no

-Y quien fue?

-Mmm tú Tío Jesse

-MI TIO JESSE-dijo sorprendida

-Si –le conteste como si nada

-Mami y papa que numero fue?

-el tercero y después nos volvimos inseparables

-y quien fuel el…-en eso entro Noah gritando

-Princesa!

-Papi!

-Como esta mi princesa?

-Super papi puedo ir a la reunión con ustedes?-hiso cara de perrito

-No princesa es de adultos y los niños no van pero vamos a ver si hacemos una parrillada el sábado de acuerdo-dijo tratando de hacer que Valerie no llorara

-Si papi esta bien pero no llegen muy tarde por que caren-entonces Noah y yo hicimos cara de sorprendidos y se corrigio-digo nana se queda dormida y me ignora-dijo molesta

-Esta bien princesa hablaremos con nana pero vete a dormir temprano si?

-Si –se dirigió a mi que me peinaba-buenas noches mami- y medio un beso en la mejilla después fue donde Noah-buenas noches papi-y lo abazo y luego se fue a acostar

-Nerviosa?-me pregunto Noah

-Por que iba a estar nerviosa cariño-le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-Pues por que vamos a ver a nuestros ex compañeros que no hemos visto desde hace 8 años dentro de los cuales esta él-dijo preocupado

-No los estoy sabes bien que yo a él lo supere ahora el esta comprometido y yo casada CONTIGO la persona a quien mas AMO en este mundo y con una niña hermosa-pause y luego agregue-bueno puede que me haya marcado lo que hiso pero tu me ayudaste y estuviste con migo cada vez que recordaba ese momento en el que el me dijo la verdad y me partió el corazón en mil pedazos por eso me case contigo por que eres la persona mas fiel del mundo-el sonrió como recordando algo-eso y claro por que te amo.-le dije

Entonces se acerco a mi y medio un beso suave y dulce de los que amo y dijo

-Yo también te amo-le sonreí-voy a ir a encender el auto te espero-yo asentí

La verdad es que si estoy nerviosa por verlo y como me voy a sentir cuando lo vea con ella no se que jugada me hará mi corazón y como voy actuar se que creo que lo olvide y estoy segura de que amo a Noah pero todavía se me salen las lagrimas de recordarme de aquel día.

Flashback

-Hola amor-le dije

-Hola baby-me contesto sonriente

-Como te fue en la fiesta de los populares-dije entre comillas

-Mmm bien si como sea-dijo algo sospechoso

-Como que como sea Finn te pasa algo-le dije preocupada

- No no-dijo sin mirarme

En eso paso Azimio y le dijo burlón a Finn

-Amigo ya rompiste con tu perdedora novia por que no creo que le haga gracia que ayer te acostaras con Santana vaya que sacudieron el cuarto solo se escuchaba como brincaban eso te pasa por perder la apuesta Jajaja-se rio y se fue y solo quedamos Finn y yo

En ese momento que escuche lo que dijo mi corazón dejo de latir y entre sollozos le dije sin poder aceptarlo

-No es cierto verdad Finn dime que no es cierto-estaba apunto de llorar como una loca y el me miro y empezó a llorar con migo y dijo

-Rachel no fue mi intención yo pensé que iba a ganar y me hicieron una mala jugada no quería lo juro no significo nada para mi yo te amo -me abrazo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor pero lo empuje y le grite

-No me toques Finn Hudson me das asco no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar –no podía dejar de llorar-TERMINAMOS para siempre no quiero volver a verte-y me fui

Fin del Flashback

Desde eso Noah me ayudo y nos casamos después de la graduación no volví a ver a ninguno del club ni a saber nada de ellos por eso trate de arreglarme para que nadie diga que Rachel Berry es una perdedora fracasada.

Les resumo mi vida : con el club llegamos a las nacionales y ganamos luego de eso nos graduamos y Noah y yo fuimos ala misma Universidad el se convirtió en el mejor jugador de futbol de NY ,además tiene varias empresas en todas partes del país y yo me convertí en cantante, actriz ,modelo y empresaria junto con Noah después de un largo noviazgo Noah me pidió matrimonio ,nos casamos y luego tuvimos a nuestra querida Valerie y nos mudamos a Ohio otra vez.

-RACHEL! Ya es tarde vamonos

Y me fui sin saber lo que me esperaba

BUENO asi comienza la historia dejen comentarios si les gusta


	2. La otra parte de la historia

**Hola a todos otra vez publico tan rápido por que al menos se que ya hay mas de dos personas que leen, y eso es súper .Esta historia es muy complicada pero total mente Finchel todavía no se el final solo pero lo voy a ir creando sigan leyendo.**

**PD: glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

Capitulo 2: La otra parte de la historia

Finn POV

Estaba alistándome con un buen traje cuando sonó mi celular y era mi martirio de todos los días. Mí prometida Santana:

-Hola que sucede ahora?- le dije molesto

-_Finn cariño estoy lista desde hace una hora que pasa contigo te dije que iba sola pero que dijiste: yo paso por ti no te preocupes y te dije seguro? y dijiste estaré ahí alas 7 pm-_se detuvo y continuo como siempre-_y que hora es ah? Las 7 y 45 que pasa ? deja de arreglarte tanto ni que fuéramos el centro de atracción tú y yo sabemos quienes van a ser-_dijo con su tono odioso

-LOSE NO ME GRITES!-le conteste enojado-pero vale la pena llegar presentables eh?

-si finn pero es tarde-y dijo después en tono sarcástico-como si no supiera que para quien te estas preparándote ya SUPERALA TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO Y SI NO CAMBIAS VIVIREMOS INFELICES PARA SIEMPRE-respiro –bueno te quiero te estoy esperando amorcito chaito -

Respire profundo y me dirigí al espejo me mire y me fui.

Mientras conducía el auto camino a la casa de santana sentía un gran remolino de emociones por un lado estaba emocionado iba a verla otra vez esa cara hermosa tan bella y delicada pero tenia miedo que ella todavía me odie por lo que paso y enojado conmigo mismo por haberla dejado ir y incomodo por que íbamos a estar ahí ella casada con puck y yo comprometido con santana.

Mi vida a sido una desgracia si ella después de de que terminamos por la caballada que le hice dejo de hablarme nunca pensé que iríamos a terminar para siempre en algún momento pensé que ella me iba a perdonar y todo iba a ser perfecto pero después que rompimos puck la empezó a consolar y le cantaba canciones para hacerla sentir mejor a mi me carcomían lo celos y un día aceptaron que eran novios, trate de recuperarla varias veces pero puck era muy sobre protector el una vez me dijo que ella le había cambiado la vida pero yo sabia que en el centro el totovía amaba a Quinn .

Después de muchas peleas entre los tres Rachel una vez me grito en el pasillo y supe que la había perdido para siempre.

**Flashback**

-Finn! déjanos en paz entiéndelo-me grito

-Pero Rachie yo todavía te amo y tú a mi solo acéptalo-le rogué

-No finn Hudson no te amo me das ASCO! Y no me llames asa que maldices mi nombre yo AMO a Noah quiero que te alejes de mi no me busques ni me llames arruinaste ya lo bastante mi vida para que lo sigas haciendo.-y de alejo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de eso el señor Shue dejo de darme duetos con ella y se los daba a Puck ganamos las nacionales y nos graduamos ellos fuero a la misma universidad yo fui una aquí en Ohio y con esfuerzo logre crear junto con Artie una compañía productora de cualquier tipo de película, cantante, libro o obra. De echo me toco producir una obra en la que ella era la protagonista y fui a verla fue un éxito ella brillo en el escenario pero cuando termino enfrente de todo el publico Puck le pidió matrimonio eso me destrozo lo primero que hice fue ir directo a un bar donde me encontré con Santana y después de muchas copas ala mañana siguiente desperté con Santana a mi lado.

Empecé a salir con Santana desde entonces llevábamos años siendo novios hasta que pensé que la pobre había pasado conmigo mucho tiempo y que era hora de pedirle que se casara conmigo se que no soy feliz con ella pero no podía pensar en una mujer que lleva casada unos cuantos años y tiene una hija además creo que me olvido lastima que yo no a ella.

FINN! Te pasa algo?-dijo la voz de Santana mientras se subía al auto se veía bien tenia un vestido azul con cancán y algo pegado en la parte de arriba.

No solo pensaba-le conteste y me dio un beso tan frio como la nieve nunca siento nada cuando me besa-nos vamos

-Si claro vamos-me respondió y nos fuimos mientras yo pensaba en ella.


	3. De camino y un momento intenso

**Hola a todos gracias por los comentarios estuve muy inspirada en los últimos dos capítulos y en este tuve que pensar como quería hacerlo por casi no sabia como se iban a encontrar pues es un momento decisivo, además losiento por tardar tanto.**

**Este capitulo es dividido pues esta el echo en que las parejas están conduciendo al evento y después la hora de la hora. Y glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

Capitulo 3: De camino y un momento intenso.

Rachel POV

Noah y yo estábamos de camino al lugar donde nos íbamos a encontrar con todos y el Sr. Shue. Un restaurante muy elegante con Karaoke y un área reservada para nosotros con todo para que esa noche, todos pudiéramos cantar fue idea del Señor Shue y Kurt que querían escucharnos a todos.

Eso le estaba comentando a noah que no sabía cuando me pregunto:

-Y tu sabes algo de Kurt? Tu sabes que hiso con su vida-y me quede confundida

-Y eso que me preguntes por Kurt – le dije con curiosidad

-Ya sabes para tener un tema de que hablar y no andar tan perdido-se quedo callado-BUENO anda cuéntame.

-OK-le dije divertida-tu sabes que el y yo fuimos amigo mientras vivimos en NY así que de el si lose todo mira se enamoro de un chico llamado Blaine de una escuela contra la que competimos y fue a estudiar a nuestra universidad con el no recuerdas?

-Si pero después de eso ni idea solo aquella vez que salimos a comer los cuatro y fue incomodo-dijo como si fuera un mal recuerdo- ah y cuando fuimos ala boda de ellos un momento y el fue el padrino de Valerie ya recuerdo- yo asentí-Pero en que trabaja tiene hijos algo mas que necesite saber eh?

-Si bueno trabaja como agente de Blaine y pasan todo su tiempo juntos además a veces actúa con el en Broadway y maneja una empresa que se llama ECO MODA yo trabaje en varias pasarelas con Kurt y si tiene un hijo adoptado llamado Charles.

-Ah ya interesante-dijo satisfecho-Y tú quieres saber de alguien en especial que tal vez yo conozca mas que tu?

-Claro de Sam y Mike por que de ellos solo se que se casaron con Quinn y Tina – le dije emocionada.

-Bueno Sam es uno de mis socios jugamos una vez juntos y fuimos a su boda con Quinn y ella creo que en este momento esta embarazada y dejo de trabajar pero creo que de Quinn lo sabes todo.

-Pues claro ella era la nueva entrenadora de los cheerios en WMHS cuando los de migración se llevaron a Sue y ella busco a Beth y peleo por su custodia ahora Valy y ella son muy amigas.-Pause y seguí-y quedo embarazada hace 5 meses de Sam y de Mike que me dices-le sonreí porque por alguna razón escuchar sobre Quinn no le gustaba

Me miro y me dijo –Bueno se caso con Tina tuvieron a su hijo Lee y creo que tienen una academia de canto y baile solo para asiáticos-y yo lo detuve y dije

-Ah si Valerie esta en la misma clase que el y creo que le gusta jajá-y los dos reímos de la pobre Valerie que al parecer el pequeño Lee no le hacia caso

Finn POV

Estaba nervioso y estar con Santana hace que me ponga más ya que solo habla de mi boda y como va a ser cosa que preferiría que no pasara pero que se le va a hacer. Así que para callarla le pregunte:

-Santi-trate de fingir una sonrisa-Sabes si tu prima va a ir con Jesse a la reunión – le dije con cara de interés la verdad es que iba a pasar una noche incomoda y Teresa era como mi hermana a comparación con Santana Teresa era un amor y mi mejor amiga la conocí en el club ya que en el ultimo año se nos unió y fuimos ala misma universidad tenia sueños de ser productora como yo así que ella trabaja para mi y para Artie por alguna razón las vueltas del destino ella conoció a Jesse y empezaron a salir aunque ella me confeso que de quien realmente estaba enamorada era de Sam ya que hubo un tiempo en que Quinn termino con Sam y el uso a Teresa para darle celos pobre se dio cuenta y termino con el. En fin ella conoció a Jesse en NY y salen desde entonces con el ya no tengo problemas por que ahora es uno de mis clientes en Broadway.

-Si después de todos los dos en algún momento pertenecieron al club glee –se quedo pensando-por que preguntas?

-Por que si y tu por que esa cara?-le pregunte por que tenia una cara como achicada puede que no la quiera pero no hay que ser tan malo.

-Mmm es que me pelee con Britney por que le dije que Bartie era como retrasado-dijo como triste.

-Tiene derecho Bartie es su hijo no tienes por que tratarlo así-verán después de la escuela Artie se caso con Britany y tuvieron una pequeña boda solo yo santana y los padres de ambos ya que Britany quería una boda de vaqueros y Artie para hacerla feliz acepto y como no quería que alguien se burlara no le dijo a nadie y después tuvieron un niño Bartie, Britany escogió el nombre la mescla del de sus padres ella tiene una escuela para niños especiales y discapacitados Bartie no tiene ningún problema pero igual asiste por que esta un poco perdido-Deberías disculparte-le dije y ella asintió

-Cambiando de tema no va a ser lindo ver al Sr. Shue con la señorita Ema-dijo como emocionada.

-Creo que si es bueno que después de tantos años de luchar por ella se la quitara al dentista y se casara con ella y sabes que es ahora?-le pregunte ella negó con la cabeza – es el director de WMHS cool no?

-A decir verdad extraño a la entrenadora Sylverter lastima que los de migración se la llevaron.

-Que estas bromeando? Bueno yo me alegro de que el señor Shue sea feliz además supe que tuvo como 5 niños y todos cantan y bailan-dije feliz

-Si lastima que nos perdimos muchas cosas por vivir tan lejos y trabajar tanto pero ya los vamos a ver a todos genial creo que hasta extraño a Mercedes oye y por cierto que sabes de ella?-me pregunto

-Que se caso con un chico que conoció en la Universidad y tiene dos gemelas negritas Tiara y Mikeyla y es la nueva maestra de club glee actual.

-Ah ya interesante- miro por la ventana y dijo-MIRA! Ya llegamos estaciónate.-dijo señalando un lugar.

Cuando dijo que ya habíamos llegado mi sangre se helo estaba muy nervioso y pensaba ¡Oh por Dios la voy a ver que pensara de mi seguirá enojada¡ .Cuando llegamos Mercedes grito:

-¡MIREN QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!-Y todos dijeron en coro-¡FINN HUDSON!-y la pequeña voz de Britany dijo-Y la fea de Santana-y todos hicieron mala por alguna razón todos odian a Santana hey un momento yo también. Después todos me saludaron primero Kurt y Blaine Kurt llevaba un traje entero sin corbata con camisa rosada igual que Blaine pero morada.

-Hey amigo como estas-dijo Blaine tomando de la cintura a Kurt creo que en su matrimonio Blaine es como el hombre.

-Bien Bro-le dije dándole la mano y luego Kurt me abrazo y dijo:

-Finn cariño tanto tiempo-y se alejo diciendo-Santi de verdad te pusiste eso?-y se llevo a Blaine de la mano.

Y una voz de atrás dijo:

-Finn Bro como estas?-Era Sam con Quinn que se veía muy bonita embarazada con un vestido amarillo.

-AMIGO! Tanto tiempo-abrase a Sam y me diriji a Quinn y le dije-Quinn que tal-y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que gusto verte-entonces le toque la barriga y le pregunte

-Cuantos meses?

-5 y tu cuando es tu boda-y respire y dije

-Pregúntale a ella yo estoy perdido-se fue corriendo con Santana y jalo a Sam que dijo:

-Suerte Bro

-Y nosotros Finn?-dijo la voz de Mercedes y me voltee eran Mike, Tina, Mercedes y su esposo los salude a los cuatro y se fueron con los demás que hablaban sobre mi horrorosa boda me dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo. Después vi a Artie a la par de Britany que ya estaba contenta de nuevo con Santana solo lo salude con la mano y el hiso cara de que se estaba aburriendo me tocaron el hombro me voltee era Noah que después de todo seguía siendo mi amigo

-QUE HAY HOMBRE COMO ESTAS-dijo y me abrazo yo lo abrase también y dije:

-Todo bien hace tanto tiempo no nos vemos- y lo mire

-Si claro como no mi vida la adoro-como lo envidio su vida debería ser la mía-supe que te ibas a casar tienes que invitarnos –súper me voy a casar mientras la persona que amo me mira pero igual asentí-donde esta Santana voy a ir a saludarla-le señale donde estaba y el se fue.

En ese momento logre ver a una muchacha con el vestido rojo mas hermoso del mundo estaba de espaldas primero miro por su hombro al verme se volteo y sonrió cuando vi quien era mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte y mi cuerpo quedo inmovil .Se veía hermosa preciosa bellísima podría continuar y tenia ese vestido rojo y hermoso como pegado al cuerpo y el collar y los pendientes combinaban con sus zapatos plateados su cabello lo tenia un poco recogido con rizos se veía tan sexy y perfecta y eso que ya había tenido una hija parecía que ella se había arreglado para que yo la mirara y me derritiera por que al ver mi cara se rio se acomodo mas el cabello y se fue acercando a mi con una sonrisa en su cara en cámara lenta por Dios Rachel quieres matarme o que.

Rachel POV

Se que cuando lo mire me hacia la madura pero me derretía su sonrisa por dentro y no podía parar recordar los buenos momento y mas cuando esa noche que mis padres no estaban me hiso suya para siempre .Por que puede que me haya casado con Noah y esas cosas pasan pero no como esa noche.

Me diriji a el con el pretexto de saludarlo pero lo único que quería era correr a el y abrazarlo besarlo y llevármelo a un cuarto se que de adolecente era muy reservada pero estar con Noah me ah echo cambiar de opinión. En eso recordé todo lo que me había echo y que estoy casada y me calme como mi corazón me puede hacer esto mi corazón sabe cuanto sufrí por el y aun así mi pulso se acelera como la primera vez que me beso.

Ok Rachel solo respira y dirígete hacia el con calma y cordura di hola como esta y aléjate.

NN POV.

Rachel se acercaba lentamente con cuidado y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras Finn se quedaba ahí parado y la miraba como si ella fuera la persona más perfecta del mundo. Desde lejos se podía sentir la tención pero nadie lo notaba estaban ocupados hablando entre ellos.

Finn POV

Ahí venia que voy a hacer no tengo idea de cómo hablarle.

-Hola Finn-su voz su pelo su cara toda ella es hermosa-como estas?-que le digo debo contestarle ya me esta mirando raro ya que no le contesto habla tarado!

Rachel POV

Que le pasara no me contesta tengo algo en mis dientes.

-Emm hola Rachel estoy bien y tu?-ok esta bien solo contéstale que si.

-Si claro muy bien-solo eso di algo mas que no te quedes ahí no se has algo.

Finn POV

Tarado obvio ella esta iba a estar bien pregúntale mmm de su hija de su vida por que te quedas como tonto.

-Te-te ves hermosa hoy Rach-bien eso así se hace.

-Muchas gracias pero cuidado eh Noah se enoja jajá.

Rachel POV

Por dios Rachel esa es tu mejor repuesta que dices arréglalo

-Pero tú también tevés lindo-bien dicho

-Gracias.

Que me esta viendo ay dios que pensara.

Finn POV

Se ve tan sexy que ganas de agarrarla en mis brazos todavía sus labios sabrán a fresa. Averígualo…

Rachel POV

Oh por Dios se esta acercando será que quiere besarme entonces si me quiere o será un impulso bueno debe quererme para que este tratando de besarme y ahí viene Noah ay Dios NOAH.

Finn POV

Estoy a punto de besarla vamos sigue.

-NOAH AMOR AHÍ ESTAS

Dijo ella derrepente y salió disparada donde el estaba.

-Mira estaba saludando a Finn-Dijo nerviosa

-Que bueno-dijo el sonriendo

-Vamos a comer-le dijo con una tierna voz y se alejaron.

-No se ven tiernos-dijo una voz a la par mientras los miraba alejándose.

-Si seguro Tere-era Teresa molestándome-Va a ser una larga noche.

**Wau! Que capitulo tan largo dejen comentarios si les gusta.**


	4. Una fiesta embarazosa y se destapan alg

**Hola chikis gracias por los comentarios espero que les guste este capitulo y lo disfruten todavía no se que va a pasar después de la fiesta pero va a estar muy interesante para que sigan leyendo.**

**PD: Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes **

Capitulo 4: Una fiesta embarazosa y se destapan algunas verdades.

Finn POV

-Finn ya que estamos aquí tengo que hablar contigo-dijo teresa como susurrando después de que vimos como Rachel se alejaba con Puck.

La mire y le dije-De que y por que susurras-ella me tomo del brazo.

-Sígueme es importante-y la seguí hasta afuera donde no había nadie.-Finn me metí en un embrollo-dijo preocupada.

-Que pasa?-le pregunte confundido

-Bueno aquí va-respiro y dijo-Estoy embarazada.

-QUE-la imagen de Quinn se me vino ala mente-y de quien es?.-que tonto obvio no es mío.

-De un hombre con el que me embriague en una noche solo que no recuerdo quien era.

-UN MOMENTO pero que le vas a decir a Jesse es tu novio?-definitivamente estaba en un embrollo.

-Que es de el no voy a ser una madre soltera-le hice cara de sorprendido-no puedo criarlo sola además Jesse será un buen padre.

-Mira se que no quieres pero no es justo para el-se quedo pensando y dijo.

-Lose pero es mi secreto y es mi hijo yo sabré que hago y TU no dirás nada ok?-rodé los ojos.

-Bueno cambiando de tema emm cuantos meses tienes?-no quería hacerla sentir mal después de todo estaba embarazada.

- Dos meses-dijo cambiando de cara

-Y desde cuando sabes?

-Hoy hace 2 horas.

-Quien fue el primero en enterarse-se que sueno como cuestionario pero me preocupo es como mi hermana menor.

-TUUU Finn a quien mas le iba a decir mi padres viven lejos y eres como mi hermano mayor-le sonreí y ella a mi.

-Bueno y como te sientes-estaba preocupado.

-Mal voy a tener un bebe y no me he casado-en eso su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar era algo muy duro para ella entonces la abrase y le dije:

-Todo va a estar bien- y le di un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo.

-Tú crees- me pregunto

-Claro ahora deja de llorar que todos va a preguntarte por que y no queremos que nadie se entere-ella asintió

-Bueno debo hablar con Jesse vamos adentro-yo asentí y fuimos adentro yo caminaba junto a ella con mi mano en su espalda cuando entramos al lugar fuimos donde estaba Jesse que estaba hablando con Santana y ella me susurro.

-Tu dile a Santana y yo a Jesse ok?-yo asentí-cuéntale todo hasta la verdad pero dile que no le diga a Jesse-y yo volví a asentir.

-Hola amor-dijo Jesse me miro y dijo-Hola Bro

-Jesse tenemos que hablar-el la miro confundido-no es malo eso creo-y se fueron a un lugar mas apartado

-Que le sucede-dijo Santana para hacerlo rápido le solté la verdad de un solo.

-Esta embarazada de un hombre con el que se embriago una noche y no sabe quien era y le dirá a Jesse que es el padre no digas nada.-se quedo sorprendida.

-Que! un momento yo se cual fue ese día y es mas se quien fue, fue Sam!-Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude creerlo.

-QUEEEE! Explícate-le dije

-Bueno mira emm estábamos los tres de spa tu no por que estabas trabajando y en la noche fuimos a bar del hotel spa y no encontramos a Sam y los tres bebieron demás Sam le confeso a Teresa que la amaba y que se había lamentado todos estos años de no tenerla Tere le dijo que sentía lo mismo y Sam dijo que el iba a divorciarse de Quinn para estar con ella y la noche la pasaron juntos en la mañana Sam se levanto y lo vi entonces el dijo que debía de hablar con Quinn y que volvería pero nunca volvió.

-No puede ser iré a hablar con el ya vera.-Camine hacia Sam que estaba cogiendo postres para Quinn y le dije-No volviste idiota-estaba furioso como le iba a hacer eso a mi hermana no era justo y el tonto estaba mirándome confundido.

-Que te pasa Bro?-estaba asustado entonces me calme y le dije:

-Después de tu linda noche con Teresa la dejaste plantada.

-Quien te conto? Pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta- me dijo confundido.

-Santana ella si lo sabia-me miro y respiro.

-Mira yo iba a volver pero cuando llegue a casa para hablar con Quinn ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y no podía dejarla así entiendes?-yo asentí.

-Mira si lose pero deberías hablar con ella por que no solo Quinn lleva tu bebe y además explícale todo por que no tiene idea de lo que paso-y me aleje mientras Sam estaba pálido y apunto de desmayarse.

Rachel POV

Estaba en esa fiesta hablando con Quinn de su embarazo y Noah con Artie de futbol cuando Jesse alzo a Teresa con los brazos le dio una vuelta y luego la beso. Todos nos miramos con caras de confundidos.

-CHICOS VOY A SER PAPA!-Todos dijimos en coro.

-FELISIDADES!-y se fue corriendo con Teresa de la mano.

-Quien iba a decir que Jesse iba a terminar asa ah?-Dijo Artie

-Si verdad-dijo Mercedes-O que Rachel Berry iba terminar casada con Puckzilla-todos se rieron .

- Bueno Berry por que dejaste toda tu fama por estar con ese tarado?-dijo Santana con su tono odioso como siempre como es que Finn una persona tan linda y amable se va a casar con ese monstro.

-Por que cuando quieres a alguien dejas todo-le conteste firme mente el me miro y me beso.

-Ok búsquense un cuarto-dijo otra vez con odiosidad. Después de unas cuantas bromas las chicas empezaron a hablar de la boda de Santana y sinceramente no quería oír sobre ello fui donde Noah y le di un beso y le dije

-Iré afuera estoy aburrida -el asintió

Cuando salí a tomar aire oí unos ruidos y fui a ver que era.

Finn POV

Soy un idiota como puede ser que halla cometido semejante estupidez con ella es la mujer que amaba y amo y tenia que apostar esa noche que imbécil. Empecé a patear cosas del enojo.

Rachel POV

Cuando me acerque a ver quien era me di cuenta que era Finn que estaba pateando cosas muy enfadado así que mejor me voy. Bueno Rachel vete vamos. No puedo por dios mi patológica necesidad de preocuparme por el. Bueno solo pregúntale.

Finn POV

Estaba furioso cuando patee una planta y me dolió me senté y sentí una mano en mi espalda y oí una voz angelical que dijo:

-Finn estas bien? Te sucede algo-era ella siempre aparece en el momento adecuado.

-Si solo estaba un poco molesto nada muy grave-le dije con la cabeza abajo.

-Mmm y como van las cosas en tu vida?

-Creo que bien es…complicado-no podía decirle la verdad-y tu eres feliz con Puck?

-A veces es…complicado-los dos nos miramos y nos reímos.-creo que siempre mi pasado estará ahí y no me dejara ser totalmente feliz siempre hay algo ya sabes-yo asentí se a lo que se refiere.-y por que estar con Santana es complicado?

-Creo que es por que nunca la voy a querer como ella quiere que la quiera o como ella me quiere-en eso ella agacho su cabeza-creo que siempre estaré enamorado de la misma persona siempre aunque ella no me ame así.

-No entiendo como no te puede querer eres la persona mas linda y tierna que conozco cualquiera dejaría todo por ti ella es una tonta.

-Y tú dejarías todo por mí y me perdonarías.-la mire a los ojos y ella a mí.

-TE AMO-me dijo con los ojos llenos de agua y medio un beso rápido pero tierno y todo mi ser se estremeció por un segundo olvide todo en eso ella me miro y se fue corriendo adentro.

Rachel POV

No puedo cree lo que hice sabia que no debía venir a esta fiesta. Fui corriendo directo al baño nadie lo noto por que Kurt estaba cantando cuando me mire al espejo todo mi maquillaje se había corrido .Rachel respira cálmate me dije a i misma. Después me limpie las lagrimas y me maquille otra vez no quería que nadie notara que había estado llorando. Entonces salí del baño mire a todas partes para ver que el no estuviera en eso una voz me dijo:

-Ray cariño donde estabas te estaba buscando-me asuste por un segundo pero cuando me voltee era Noah entonces me sentí mas tranquila.-Kurt te esta buscando te toca cantar

-Fui a tomar aire y luego al baño bueno iré con Kurt.

El resto de la velada se paso mientras todos cantaban y bailaban muy divertida. Todo el tiempo estuve con Noah no quería estar solo sabia que si me quedaba solo Finn iba a querer hablar conmigo de lo que le dije y la verdad tenia miedo. Cuando todo termino fui al balcón del lugar con Noah y el me dijo que iba a ir a traer el auto y me llamaba cuando estuviera en la entrada y me quede mirando el jardín del restaurante. En eso escuche una voz de atrás en el marco de la puerta:

-Linda vista verdad?-me voltee y era el estaba muerta del pánico.

-Que quieres Finn-le pregunte

-Por que no nunca me perdonaste si me amabas?

-Yo si te perdone pero nunca pude volver contigo-en eso mi voz se quebró y se me salían las lagrimas del rostro.

-Por que no volviste conmigo?-el también iba a llorar

- Por Noah no podía herirlo lo quiero mucho para dejarlo ha sido el mejor esposo el estuvo ahí cuando tu lastimaste.

-Pero me amas y yo a podemos estar junto ser felices.

-No Finn es demasiado tarde crees que por llegar y decir que me amas todo se va a solucionar no tengo una hija y estoy casada no puedo entiéndelo no puedo y NUNCA podre estar contigo -y salí corriendo.

Finn POV

Cuando ella me dijo eso mis razones de vivir se perdieron se detuvo el mundo la había perdido ahora si para siempre.

-Amigo y Rachel-me pregunto Puck entonces me limpie las lagrimas y le dije:

-No se solo la vi irse a buscarte-me miro confundido.

-Te pasa algo-me pregunto.

-No nada solo hace frio-le mentí.

-Bueno-se quedo pensando y dijo-vamos a hacer una parrillada el mañana le pregunte a Santana y dijo que iba ir tu iras-me pregunto

-No lo se-no tenia ganas de ir después de esto.

-Vamos irán todos será divertido además necesito a alguien que se coma las hamburguesas-y los dos reímos.

-Claro ahí estaré.

-Bueno adiós Bro-medio la mano y se fue.

Rachel POV

Estaba al frente secándome las lágrimas cuando Noah dijo que ya nos teníamos que ir así que me despedí de todos y nos fuimos. El camino estuvo muy callado y cuando llegamos a casa todos estaban dormidos así que Noah se fue a acostar pero antes me dio un beso y me dijo:

-Te quiero estuviste estupenda hoy-y luego se alejo me quede en la sala y me serví una copa de vino y me senté en el sofá con un cobertor. De un momento a otro recordé todo lo que había sucedido y comencé a llorar y luego me quede dormida.

**Bueno se que no están juntos todavía pero lo estarán solo hay que esperar. Dejen comentarios si les gusta. :-)**


	5. Parrillada de verdades parte uno

**Hola chikis grax x los comentarios espero que les guste este la verdad no tengo casi inspiración así que sorry si no les gusta.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 5: Parrillada de verdades parte uno.

Rachel POV.

Estaba dormida acostada en el sofá y en eso recordé que tenia que preparar todo para la parrillada y en eso me levante mire el reloj y eran las 11 y la parrillada era alas 12 así que salte del sofá fui directo ala cocina y cuando mire hacia el patio todo estaba preparado y comprado solo faltaban los invitados y vi a Noah y Valerie que estaban inflando los flotadores para la piscina. En eso Noah me miro.

-Amor todo esta preparado ve alístate tranquila!-me grito desde el patio.

-Gracias eres el mejor esposo!-le conteste y me fui a alistar.

Estaba muy mal por lo de anoche por que a pesar de que tengo la vida perfecta no soy feliz y viviré siendo infeliz para siempre por que por más que amo a Finn no saltare a sus brazos por mas que yo quiera la felicidad implica un divorcio, meses de terapia para Valerie, herir los sentimientos de Noah, una pelea de custodia y que Valerie se moleste con migo por que yo pedí el no de solo pensar en todos esos problemas hacen que estar con Finn sea un martirio bueno un hermoso martirio .Es que hacer todas esas cosas valen la pena si estaría con el. Que estoy pensando olvida eso y ya vete a vestir debo ver que me pongo fijo Kurt me criticara si no me pongo lo correcto.

Ok lista creo que este vestido de flores se ve lindo además hacerme una cola con flequillo hace que me vea muy natural y las sandalias plateadas sin tacón son perfectas ok bajemos.

-Amor estoy lista –le dije a Noah mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Genial me ayudas con Valerie estoy encendiendo la parrilla-me dijo desde afuera.

-Claro-fui a cuarto de Valerie y tenia un enredo-Déjame ayudarte mi pequeña-me diriji hacia ella y la vestí bien la peine y se veía como una princesa.

-Gracias mami tengo que verme bonita es que Lee va a venir-y me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Tevés hermosa hoy van a venir otros amigos para que juegues aparte de Lee-y ella se emociono y en eso sonó el timbre-Vamos a abrir-entonces me tomo de la mano y fuimos a abrir la puerta.

-Valerie!-grito Kurt

-Nino!-era como le llamaba por que a Kurt no le gustaba que le dijeran padrino.

-Como esta mi pequeña-entonces le dio un gran abrazo a Valerie.

-Súper Nino ven a ver mi nueva muñeca tiene un montón de ropa-y se llevo a Kurt de la mano a su cuarto.

-Niños-dijo Blaine-son uno para el otro-nos reímos-como estas Ray.

-Bien Blaine ve allá en el patio esta Noah-y se fue en eso apareció Tina, Mike y el pequeño Lee.-HEY como están.

-Genial Ray-dijo tina.

-Lee los dulces están en la cocina ve coge uno-el pequeño sonrió y se fue corriendo-La carne esta en el patio Mike-parecía un niño también se fue corriendo-Vamos Tina a vigilar a los niños-las dos reímos.

Estábamos conversando en el patio cuando sonó el timbre otra vez pero esta vez Noah fue a abrir y en eso vimos que pasaron 3 pequeños corriendo eran las gemelas de Mercedes y Bartie en eso entran Britany, Artie, Mercedes y su esposo.

-Como están?-les dije y le di un abrazo a cada uno.

-Bien-dijo Mercedes-hey niñas a Lee no le jalen el cabello!-y se fue corriendo con su esposo que por cierto se llama Tony.

-Britney ay dulces en la cocina-le dije y se fue corriendo-Va a venir?-le dije a Artie.

-No lo se aquí entre nos estaba muy mal cuando te fuiste que paso?-me dijo Artie.

-No te lo puedo decir sabes que es algo de los dos-el asintió-pero no le digas nada a los demás-en eso sonó el timbre-iré a abrir pero esta conversación no termina por que tienes cara de que sabes algo que yo no-le dije y fui a abrir la puerta y eran Sam y Quinn con Beth.

-Hey chica-dijo Quinn

-Hey cariño-le conteste y me abrazo-como va ese embarazo?-le pregunte

-Muchos antojos a todas hora-contesto Sam como quejándose y las dos reímos-enserio anoche tuvo uno alas 2 am de una hamburguesa –esta vez el si se rio.

- Hola tía Rachel-dijo Beth

-Hola cariño-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Por que no vas a jugar con los demás niños-le dijo Quinn-trajimos unos refrescos.

-Gracias -les conteste en eso Valerie venia llorando-Que te paso princesa por que lloras?

-Me corte-me dijo en sollozos-Mami quiero una bandita-dijo con un puchero.

-Claro vamos arriba podrían ponerlos en la cocina por favor mientras llevo a Valerie a ponerle una bandita.

-Claro Rach-dijo Sam y se fueron a la cocina mientras yo cargaba a Valerie por la bandita.

Finn POV

Ok después de lo de anoche llegue a mi casa y me puse a llorar como niña no puedo creer que una mujer me haga esto. Aparté de todo deje a Santana botada y se tuvo que ir en Taxi para su casa y hoy en la mañana me llamo y me grito por teléfono por haberla dejado. En fin estoy apunto de llegar a la casa Pucklberry para la parrillada y mirarla como es tan feliz con Noah y no conmigo . Lo peor de todo es que cuando vi a Santana le dije que le pusiéramos fecha a la boda ahora se cuando mi vida va a empezar a ser miserable en un mes por que le dije eso **no quería **creo que fue por furia y quería hacer que Rachel se sintiera mal por que ahora se que ella me ama y se va a sentir mal cuando me case soy un idiota oh genial ya llegamos o wau! que casa.

Rachel POV

Estaba bajando las escaleras con Valerie en brazos cuando sonó la puerta abrí y paso Santana corriendo sin saludarme hasta Valerie se que do asustada y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera no la cierres-era Finn-Hola Rachel-Me quede paralizada siempre me pasa y creo que a el también por que no dice nada.

Finn POV

Es extraño que los dos estemos así sin decir nada solo mirándonos a los ojos un momento quien es esa niña es como su copia de Rachel increíble creo que es Rachel de pequeña wau! . Se ven tan lindas las dos.

Rachel POV

Estábamos los tres ahí en la puerta Valerie estaba notando que algo estaba pasando entre Finn y yo.

-Mami despierta estas bien-en eso volvimos a mundo real.

-Emm si cariño-le conteste.

-Quien es este señor tan alto mami-me pregunto con cara confundida.

-El es Finn un viejo amigo de tu papi y yo-le conteste.

-Hola amiguita como estas-le contesto tiernamente.

-jiji mami soy su amiga-dijo toda enrojecida-mami puedo jugar con mi amigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro amor-la baje de mis brazos y tomo a Finn de la mano.

-Vamos-le dijo y el me miro.

-Ve ve diviértanse-le dije con una gran sonrisa y se lo llevo corriendo al patio yo fui primero a la cocina a servir las bebidas y después las repartí y me senté a charlar con Mercedes, Tina y Quinn mientras veía a Finn jugar con Valerie se veía tan tierno se llevaban muy bien y por un segundo pensé en como hubiera sido si Finn hubiera sido mi esposo y el padre de Valerie y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. En eso volví a la realidad y vi a Artie y recordé que debía hablar con el.

-Artie podemos seguir hablando-el se acerco

-Mira Rach no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para decirte esto creo que debería ser Finn quien te lo diga.

- Artie quiero que me digas que esta pasando-en eso sonó el timbre y hiso cara de alivio NI CREA QUE SE VA A ESCAPAR-Noah cariño abres-el asintió y fue-DIME.

-Rachel no quiero decírtelo es muy duro-en eso entraron Jesse y Teresa de la mano.

-Hey chicos-dijo Jesse y lo saludamos de seña para no tener que ir a saludarlos y dejar la conversación a un lado.

-DIME YA!-le dije furiosa a Artie

-Mira hoy en la mañana íbamos camino hacia acá cuando Santana llamo a Britney…

-ME PRESTAN TODOS SU ATENCION-interrumpió Santana -Acérquense tengo algo que decir ahora que todos están aquí-todos nos acercamos yo quede un poco atrás y en eso vi a Finn que tenia a Valerie en Brazos que lindos; vuelve a la realidad Ray-Bueno como ya saben Finn y yo estamos comprometidos y aunque todavía no habíamos fijado la fecha nos queremos mucho-QUEEE de que habla el no la quiere me quiere a mi o eso dijo ayer que hoy ya la quiere a ella. Rachel compórtate estas casada-Quiero decirles que hoy mi cosita dio un gran paso-cosita? Voy a vomitar en eso lo mire y tenia una cara de _que le pasa a esta loca?-_Decidimos que la boda va a ser el 15 del otro mes!-en eso mi corazón dejo de latir y yo deje respirar y en mi cabeza solo se oía la voz de Santana diciendo lo último una y otra vez. En eso sentí que mi rodillas se doblaban y caía al piso y después no era la voz de Santana era la de todos gritando mi nombre Rachel! Mi vista se nublo y no se que paso.

…**. **

**Cool la verdad no me quedo tan mal un poco corto. Dejen comentarios**


	6. Parrillada de verdades parte 2

**Hola chikis espero que este les guste se van a complicar las cosas con muchos personajes y ya se como quiero el final hay vieras que súper va a estar.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 6: Parrillada de verdades parte 2

Rachel POV

Ay me duele mi cabeza donde estoy ah en mi cuarto ahí hay alguien son Quinn, Mercedes y Tina. Que hago aquí que me habrá pasado.

-Chicas que me paso?-les dije y se vinieron donde yo estaba-por que estoy aquí?

-No recuerdas-me dijo Quinn y yo negué -estábamos en la parrillada y Santana dijo que se casa en un mes con Finn y tu te desmayaste nos asustaste en especial a Noah y Finn. Se preocuparon mucho-me dijo poniéndome un paño en la cabeza.

-Pero por que me desmaye?-todas se volvieron a ver y se les dibujo una sonrisita.

-Chicas mejor yo hablo con Ray de esto que les parece si les avisan a los demás que Rachel se despertó-dijo Quinn y las demás le hicieron caso-Mira Ray esto es algo incomodo pero creo que te desmayaste por saber que Finn se va casar en tan poco tiempo fue una dura noticia para ti por suerte dije que se te había bajado el azúcar pero no se si me creyeron. Pero ahora quiero que seas sincera conmigo tu sientes algo por Finn?-oh no no puedo decirle ni siquiera puedo aceptarlo trato de negármelo a mi misma.

-Quinn no me siento emocionalmente lista para responder esa pregunta.-le conteste.

-Ah ya veo esta enamorada pero no lo aceptas por que esta casada y con una hija claro debí saberlo- y se sentó junto a mi en la cama-bueno y por su cara el también esta enamorado de ti pero seguro el si lo dejaría todo por estar contigo-me miro y yo baje la cabeza-mira Ray se lo que te pasa solo debes tener una charla con el y decirle todo lo que sucede.

-Mira Quinn es muy complicado-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero un charla no lo es-me dijo con su típico tono Quinn- solo habla con el de lo que sientes no se va a acabar el mundo si solo hablas con el de por que no pueden estar juntos-en eso me di cuenta de que no era mala idea.

-Quinn tienes razón yo hablare con el-en eso mire afuera y ya era de noche-Quinn que paso después de que me desmaye y los niños que paso?-le pregunte.

-Pues después de que te desmayaste emm todos se asustaron si hubieras visto a Noah parecía un niño corría de un lado a otro daba miedo en eso Finn le dio una cachetada fue gracioso y le dijo que estaba asustando a los niños y que se calmara por tu bien y que había que llevarte arriba a tu cuarto pero a Noah le temblaban las manos y no podía entonces Finn te cargo y llamo al doctor que te atendió después trajo paños calientes los puso en tu cabeza y trajo este cobertor-y señalo el cobertor que yo traía encima-después vio que Valerie estaba llorando asustada por ti y se llevo a todos los niños a comer un helado y después los trajo y los puso a jugar futbol se porto como un superhéroe.

Pensar en que hiso todo eso es lindo se preocupa por Valerie y por mi es demasiado tierno.

-Rachel despierta en que piensas-dijo Quinn-en Finn-y las dos no miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-Bueno tienes razón hablare con el-le dije a Quinn firme- y no pasara nada malo como anoche-le dije recordando cuando lo bese de pronto anoche en la fiesta y en eso ella me miro confundida.

-Que paso anoche?-me pregunto con curiosidad en eso me tape la boca- a no Rachel Berry me dirás que paso-me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

En eso tocaron la puerta:

-Quinn soy Puck puedo ver a Rachel!-en eso entro-que estoy diciendo ella es mi esposa!-las dos nos miramos y nos reímos.

-Bueno los dejo solos para que hablen- y salió de la habitación donde solo que damos Noah y yo.

-Te sientes mejor?-me pregunto tan dulce como siempre.

-Si me siento mejor creo que se me bajo la azúcar como no desayune-le mentí no era cierto pero no podía decirle la verdad-Pero estoy mejor no creo que vuelva a pasar.

-Sabes el doctor dijo debías guardar reposo así que te quedaras en cama el resto del día yo me encargare de la parrillada si-entonces le di una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias eres el mejor-y me dio un beso pero ya no se sienten como antes- te quiero-le dije después del beso.

-Y yo a ti-y me sonrió-bueno iré abajo quieres que le diga a alguien que suba para que te haga compañía?-me dijo.

-Si podrías decirle a Finn que suba necesito hablar con el-el asintió se que se lo puedo decir por que confía en mi pero entonces me miro con cara de confusión-es que tengo una idea y como el es productor…

-Tranquila confió en ti-ven se los dije-ya lo llamo-y salió y entro Quinn.

-Que te dijo se dio cuenta?-me pregunto

-No para nada anda diciéndole a Finn que necesito hablar con el.

-Lo mandaste a traerlo y como le haces para que no se de cuenta de la verdad?-me dijo con curiosidad.

-Confía en mi eso es lo que mas me duele Quinn que el me quiere y yo no soy sincera con el-Quinn asintió se veía rara-te pasa algo Quinn?-en eso se oyó la puerta.

-VOY!-y fue a abrir era Finn-Bueno me voy-se aproximo a la puerta-suerte-y Finn se quedo confundido.

-Ocupas hablar de una idea conmigo?-y se sentó a mi lado-te escucho.

-Bueno pues no es de una idea de lo que quiero hablar contigo la verdad es que trate de evitar esta conversación pero tenia que llegar en algún momento así que es hora de hablar y poner las cosas serias-el me miro a los ojos y asintió-Mira Finn te amo no lo negare de echo lo he estado haciendo incluso a mi misma pero se siente mejor aceptarlo y se que tu lo haces también pero no podemos estar juntos y lo sabes, tengo una hija y estoy casada y tu comprometido y para ninguna de las 3 personas que están involucradas en esta situación es justo que nosotros seamos felices y ellos no…

En eso puso su dedo sobre mi boca para impedir que siguiera hablado y cuando lo toco mis labios con du dedo sentí como si me derritiera.

-Lose-lo sabe?-Entiendo creo que siempre queda algo del primer amor o la primera vez pero las decisiones ya están tomadas entonces que te parece si nos quedamos así como amigos-dijo serio.

-Claro me encantaría ser tu amiga Finn-le conteste y entonces nos abrazamos fuerte y nos quedamos ahí abrazados como 15 minutos y la verdad no podía separarme de el los brazos de Finn Hudson son los mas confortantes del mundo cuando el me abraza siento como que tuviera una súper fuerza para hacer todo.

Finn POV

Tener así a Rachel es asombroso la tengo aquí en mis brazos se que ella siempre se hace la dura pero yo siempre la he visto tan frágil.

-Finn-dijo aun en mis brazos.

-Uh-le dije yo.

-Esto no es bueno para la amistad-en eso nos separamos.

-Si tienes razón-y los dos nos reímos pero no por gracia si no como con nervios.

Quinn POV

Cuando salí de hablar con Ray me encontré a Puck en la puerta y me miro con una cara y supe que quería hablar conmigo y me hiso una seña y entramos al cuarto de huéspedes y el cerro la puerta con tranca. En eso nos miramos y nos besamos. Lo extraña muchísimo hace como dos semanas no nos veíamos.

Se que pensaran por que estoy besando a el esposo de mi amiga y en verdad contar esto antes me traía mucha culpa pero ahora que se que ella no lo ama como yo ya no siento nada. La verdad es que Puck y yo somos amantes desde que el se caso con Rachel y yo con Sam después de un año los dos nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba con la persona indicada y que nos amábamos y después de varios años nos seguimos amando como nunca y la verdad es que el bebe que llevo dentro es de el y no de Sam no se que hare cuando nazca pero si Sam decide divorciarse Noah y yo acordamos que el se separara de Rachel y nos casaremos ojala sea así y por lo que me dijo Rachel ella no va a estar con Finn por Noah pero si se diera cuenta de que Puck no la quiere todo seria mejor pero no se como le voy a hacer para que ella se de cuenta pero lo hare todo por estar con el a quien en realidad amo.

-Te extrañaba-dijo Puck después de separarnos.

-Yo también no sabes cuanto te necesito amor-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que aguantemos todos los días como me hubiera gustado saber que me amabas antes de casarme con Rachel las cosas serian diferentes-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Pero…-en eso me detuve por que sentí que el bebe pateo-uuuu-dije como quejándome.

-Que pasa amor-me pregunto asustado.

-El bebe pateo-y entonces el se acerco a mi pancita y empezó a acariciarla-sabes el bebe patea mas fuerte cuando estoy contigo-el me sonrió.

-Hey bebe como estas aquí estoy soy tu papi el verdadero no ese Ken que vive con tu mami-le dijo hablándole a mi pancita el seria el padre perfecto para mi bebe-Aun no sabes que es?-me pregunto.

-No no se ha dejado ver-le conteste.

-Diay bebe que pasa como que no te dejas ver-le dijo a mi pancita.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando le hablas al bebe como me gustaría no estar casada con Sam-el me miro y asintió.

-No te preocupes siempre estaré aquí para ti y para el o ella ya veras cuando nazca dejare todo por estar con los dos lo prometo-me dijo y me sonrió y luego me abrazo-Bueno todos se preguntaran donde estamos y no queremos que nadie se entere verdad angelito-le dijo otra vez a mi pancita luego nos dimos otro beso y salimos del cuarto.

Finn POV

-Bueno Ray quieres que te traiga algo de abajo no se un refresco o algo de comer?-le pregunte a Rachel por que se veía un poco pálida.

-Emmm sip me traerías un poco de ensalada de la que esta abajo y un refresco de naranja la verdad me muero de hambre-me dijo un poco apenada-Si no te parece glotón-agrego.

-Que no, no me parece la verdad es que estuviste como tres horas inconsciente como no te lo voy a traer-le dije y ella se rio y me dio una hermosa sonrisa de las que me daba antes cuando éramos novios y la verdad me matan-Bueno ya voy.

Abrí la puerta y en eso del cuarto de huéspedes salieron Puck y Quinn un poco sospechosos y la verdad me pareció raro. En eso Quinn me miro y salió corriendo todavía más raro entonces le pregunte a Puck:

-Que pasa con Quinn y tu Bro?.

-Emm nada solo hablábamos de Beth-dijo un poco nervioso-y tu ya hablaste con Rachel.

-Si iba a traerle algo de comer dice que esta hambrienta-le conteste.

-Gracias Bro-me dijo de pronto y yo lo mire confundido-Ya sabes por lo de hoy todo lo que hiciste por Rachel y mi fue muy amable de tu parte-y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-De nada eso hacen los amigos-le dije.

-Pero igual gracias-y se fue después yo baje para traerle a Ray lo que quería entonces vi a Sam que estaba como meditando algo y parecía que iba a vomitar.

-Te sucede algo amigo-le pregunte.

-Emm sip estoy reuniendo valor para ir a hablar con Teresa de aquel asunto-me dijo nervioso.

-Amigo debes hacerlo de un solo mira ya esta sola ve-en eso lo empuje para que fuera a hablar con ella y me fui para dejarlos solos.

Sam POV

Estaba temblando de miedo parado enfrente de ella y ella me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Que te sucede Sam estas bien?-me pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien emm vine a hablar contigo de algo muy importante-le dije nervioso.

-Ok dime que es tan importante-me dijo como si nada.

-Ay Dios como te digo esto-me miro confundida.

-Solo dime-me contesto.

-Estas embarazada verdad-ella asintió-bueno y de quien es?

-De Jesse de quien más-me dijo.

-Pues no no es cierto-le dije nervioso.

-Claro que si es mi novio y el único chico en mi vida-me dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Tranquila no te alteres si-le dije calmándola-Mira estoy seguro de que no es el bebe de Jesse y yo se de quien es-me miro confundida.

-Como sabes eso como sabes que es de alguien mas y peor aun como sabes de quien es?-me dijo-Mira bueno no me importa de quien es Jesse será el mejor padre y por favor no le digas nada por favor-me dijo con lagrimas en la cara y se me partió el corazón.

-Tranquila no le diré pero si tengo que decirte quien es el papa-le dije serio.

-Ok quien es el idiota con el que me acosté y luego me dejo-me dijo algo molesta.

-Ok aquí voy no te molestes-respire hondo-mira

Finn POV

Después de empujar a Sam a un momento difícil subí con Rachel.

-Emm aquí traigo lo que quieres-ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias! Tengo demasiada hambre-le di lo que le traje y se lo hiso tragado en verdad tenia hambre-que pena que me vieras comer como si fuera muerta de hambre-me dijo con vergüenza .

-Tranquila me parece fascinante-le dije y los dos nos reímos-oye que vas hacer el lunes?-le pregunte.

-Bueno dejar a Valerie en el Kínder y luego nada estar en casa de Quinn tal vez-me contesto-por que preguntas.

-Por que necesito mucha ayuda y quería ver su tu podrías dármela.

-Claro con que?-me pregunto.

-Pues mira Santana y yo nos dividimos las cosas entre los dos para la boda y tengo varias cosas que hacer pero estoy seguro que si las hago solo no van a quedar como ella quiere asi que podrías ayudarme?

-Solo el lunes?-me pregunto con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado también.

-Bueno esta bien me encantaría-me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara que no se por que me hiso sonreír a mi también.

-A que hora paso por ti?-le pregunte.

-Pues a las emm 11 que te parece-me dijo.

-Perfecto!-le dije sonriendo.

-QUE!-se oyó una voz desde afuera-COMO QUE ERES TU SIMPLEMENTE ME ENGAÑASTE Y TE FUISTE CORRIENDO-era la voz de Teresa y Rachel y yo donde oímos la bulla nos fuimos a fijar.

-Espera no te vayas!-le decía Sam y ella entro a la casa. Entonces Ray y yo bajamos las escalera corriendo y vimos como Teresa muy enojada se estaba yendo y Sam la tomo del brazo-Podemos hablar de esto-le dijo el.

-No no podemos esto ya no es asunto tuyo-le dijo con lagrimas en la cara-JESSE VAMONOS-el asintió y dejo a Sam ahí parado en la entrada de la casa en eso hubo un silencio profundo todos estaban parados alrededor de Sam.

-Que esta pasando aquí-grito Quinn después un rato.

-Nada solo vámonos-dijo Sam con la cabeza para abajo.

Después todos se fuero y solo quedábamos Santana yo y los dueños de la casa.

-Bueno mejor también nosotros nos vamos-dijo Santana después de un rato.

-Adiós Bro-le dije a Puck.

-Adiós amigo y chao Santana-se despidió Puck

-Chaito Valy-le dije a la pequeña.

-Chaito Finny-y me dio un gran abrazo-Me vendrá a visitar pronto-me dijo con cara de perrito.

-Claro-le conteste.

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-y me dio una sonrisa que se me hiso igual a la de Rachel-Adiós Ray-me despedí.

-Bye Finn nos vemos el lunes-dijo con una gran sonrisa-adiós Santana.

-Ray, niña rara, Puckzilla-y se fue por la puerta y yo detrás de ella.

En resumen perdí a Rachel pero gane una amiga

**Bueno aquí esta espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. Un lugar hermoso

**Hola gracias a todos por los comentarios están súper ustedes todos son muy amables y lindos y a la chica tica que cool que haya otra de mi país en este sitio y me encanta todas tus historias.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 7:Un lugar hermoso.

Después del desastre de parrillada que tuve el resto del fin de semana estuvo muy tranquilo y todo el domingo estuve en cama para el lunes estar bien para ir de compras con Finn y la verdad ya hoy me siento mejor.

Hoy en la mañana Noah dejo en el Kínder a Valerie y yo me quede sola en mi casa entonces puse la música a todo volumen y me puse a cantar a recordar los buenos tiempos en el club glee porque tengo un disco con todas las canciones que alguna vez cantamos y cuando llegue a Faithfully empecé a cantar casi que gritado y a todo corazón siempre me recuerda a bueno momentos. Entonces mientras cantaba limpie toda la casa y la ve toda la ropa es más fácil hacer el oficio mientras la música este en el ambiente. Cuando termine eran la 9 y media y a las 11 Finn iba a pasar por mi salte a la ducha y me di un largo baño luego mientras decidía que ponerme como a las 10 sonó mi teléfono.

-Hola-conteste-quién es?

-_Soy Finn Rach_-dijo y cuando escuche como me llamo solo pude suspirar-_era para confirmar si pasaba por ti a las 11?-_me pregunto.

-Claro nos vemos aquí-le conteste.

-_Genial emm te veo._

-Ok adiós.

-_Bye_-y colgó.

En eso me desesperé no sabía que ponerme si ser conservadora, o atrevida, o solo linda y tierna o elegante. Entre todas las cosas que tenía en mi armario y en la cama no veía nada que ponerme en eso vi algo en el closet que me recordó a cuando salía con él en la secundaria .Lo que me puse para cantar la mescla de Madonna la enagua celeste y la blusa blanca la verdad me veía un poco infantil cuando me lo puse entonces baje la enagua hasta la cintura y le agregue un fajón negro y zapatos negros de tacón además me puse como un tipo saco largo negro también y un collar blanco de perlas muy largo y me veía perfecta me deje el pelo suelto totalmente lacio y un poco de perfume y LISTA!

Finn POV

Le dije a Ray que pasaba por ella a las once y son las 10 y quince y no se que ponerme se que no debería preocuparme por eso pero es la chica de mis sueños y no quiero verme mal entonces recordé que había guardado cierto suéter cuando cantamos esa mescla de Madonna y me pareció perfecto un jeans y una tenis pero me pareció infantil entonces me puse una camisa blanca por debajo y le saque el cuello y las faldas y me veía más formal termine de alistarme y vi la hora y me fui corriendo a la casa de Rachel.

Rachel POV

Eran las 10 y 55 y ya me estaba estresando porque Finn no aparecía pero en eso recordé que no todos son como yo que llegan 10 minutos antes. Entonces me senté en la sala a ver televisión y mire el reloj alas 11 y 2 minutos respire hondo y seguí mirándola tele no sé por qué me estreso solo es Finn no se va a acabar el mundo si no la veo. En eso un auto se estaciono enfrente de mi casa y me fije en la ventana era Finn salió del auto y adivinen que llevaba el suéter que uso cuando cantamos la canción de Madonna se veía tan lindo el después de tantos años había guardado el suéter. Tocó el timbre y lo hice esperar hasta que toco por segunda vez y ahí si le abrí y sentí como cosquillas en el estomago como cuando estaba ansiosa por que el llegara para llevarme a nuestra citas

-Hola Ray lo siento por llegar tarde es que no me di cuenta de la hora-dijo disculpándose todo tierno.

-Tranquilo Finn solo fueron 5 minutos-le conteste toda mentirosa.

-Que tranquilo pero te conozco te gusta que lleguen 10minutos temprano.

-Te acuerdas de eso?-le pregunte.

-Bueno si y de un montón de cosas más como tu sabor de brillo labial favorito-me contesto.

-En serio y cual era-le pregunte.

-Fresa y no solo era tu favorito-me dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me encantaba-Bueno vamos?

-Claro vamos-y caminamos hasta su auto el muy caballeroso me abrió la puerta subí y después el-y que hacemos primero?-le pregunte.

-Bueno Santana dijo que me asignaría las cosas fáciles así que aquí está la lista y el orden en el que ella quiere que las haga-y me dio una lista con como 15 cosas.

-Bueno la primera es el lugar así que tenemos como 4 horas porque tengo que ir por Valerie a las 3-le dije.

-Ok hagamos una cosa veamos varios y después decidimos y yo te llevo por Valerie-dijo todo tierno-Entonces tienes una sugerencia?-me pregunto.

-Amm si uno por la calle west side-le dije.

-OK-dijo-te molesta que ponga música tu sabes rock clásico.

-Claro que tienes.

-Emm U2, Journey…

-No digas mas quiero Journey.

-Ja ja ok-y lo puso y comenzó Don't stop beliven y los dos cantamos a puro pulmón.

Finn POV

Rachel hoy estaba HERMOSA se veía tan linda llevaba la ropa de cuando cantamos esa mescla de Madonna pero le agrego cosas que la hicieron verse como mas mujer por que hasta se veía más Sexi que en aquel momento. Ella quiere ser mi amiga pero también quiere matarme.

-HEY ahí es Finn-detuve el auto en un lugar muy lindo se llamaba Salón de Bodas "El paso de Fe". Entramos y era un lugar muy grande y hermoso más que por fuera era como decorado estilo épico y tenía un traga luz de vidrios de colores que contaban una historia de un amor imposible Ray y yo nos quedamos viéndolo una rato y el final era que morían en el intento de estar juntos en eso mire a Rach que se veía tan linda observando cada detalle y se parecía a nuestro amor imposible por la personas que nos separaban-Este lugar es hermoso me encanta me hubiera encantado casarme en un lugar tan épico como este tienes suerte-suerte este lugar se va a desperdiciar en una boda como la mía sin amor y por celos.

-Ah si pero queda tan cerca de tu casa como no te casaste aquí?-le pregunte.

-Es que no me case en un salón ni tuvimos fiesta-me contesto.

-Qué pero recuerdo que pasabas horas contándome como querías tu boda y que sería en el lugar más épico del mundo y tendrías una enorme fiesta.

-Si pero ese sueño no se cumplió-dijo algo triste.

-Entonces como te casaste?-le pregunte.

-En las Vegas mientras Noah estaba ebrio-dijo cabiz baja.

-Enserio?-le pregunte y ella asintió-Como es que ese imbécil de Puckerman se caso de esa forma contigo-dije furioso-Si yo tuviera la mujer perfecta me casaría de la manera que quisieras solo por verte feliz caminado hacia el altar conmigo-dije sin percatarme de lo que decía y en eso puso cara de sorprendida.

-FINN HUDSON!-grito.

-Lo siento Rach en verdad no me refería a ti…-en eso puso su dedo en mi boca para callarme.

-Eso fue lo más lindo que me hayan dicho en la vida-Nos quedamos ahí un rato sin hacer nada y ella con s dulce dedo en mi boca casi quería comérmelo en eso un señor entro.

-Ustedes son la feliz pareja de comprometidos saben nunca había visto una pareja tan perfecta como en los ojos de usted-dijo señalándome-se le nota que dejaría todo por estar con ella y no separarse y usted señorita tiene esa mirada de amarlo con locura y querer complacerlo el resto de su vida por eso se van a casar?-nosotros nos quedamos paralizados-saben que quédense ahí voy por mi cámara se ven tan lindos mientras ella tiene su dedo en tu boca-seguíamos paralizados. En eso Rachel reacciono.

-Emm no señor no nos vamos a casar-dijo Rachel quitando su dedo de mi boca.

-A ya están casados-dijo el señor.

-No yo ya estoy casada y mi amigo aquí es el que va casar.

-Ah ya yo creí bueno seguro veo cosas en fin soy Cosie Romedully decorador de bodas en que los puedo ayudar?.

-Bueno necesitamos ver si hay campo para el 15 del otro mes-dije.

-Déjenme ver-y saco una libreta la miro-Si hay un campo después de las 12 les sirve?.

-Claro pero también pensábamos ver otros lugares antes de elegir no importa si lo llamamos después de las 3?-le pregunte.

-No hay problema-y saco un papel y nos explico todo lo que traía y el precio del lugar-Bueno eso es todo.

-Es muy buena opción Finn-dijo Rachel.

-Si tienes razón pero no solo soy el único que decide-dije-Bueno gracias nos vemos.

-Igual-dijo el decorador y salimos del lugar.

**Bueno eso fue todo un poco corto pero muy Finchel desde ahora van a ser mas cortos por que no me rinde la imaginación. Dejen comentarios.**


	8. Una familia de tres

**Hey que mal estamos a 2 capítulos de la recta final que tristeza cool unión de ticas jajá. Gracias por los comentarios aquí va.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 8: Una Familia de tres.

Rachel POV

Después de el lugar hermoso que vimos fuimos a unos 4 mas y a las 12 fuimos a almorzar y Finn muy caballeroso pago y como vimos 3 lugares mas pero no tan lindos como el primero. Luego a las 3 el me llevo a Kínder para recoger a Valerie.

-Bueno ya vengo-le dije.

-Rach espera-volvió a llamarme así awww-Podría sorprenderla e ir contigo a recogerla será divertido-me dijo todo tierno.

-Claro eso la hará muy feliz-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Genial vamos!-y se bajo del auto corriendo a abrirme la puerta y me tomo de la mano hasta llevarme a donde salían todos los niños estaba muy emocionado y se veía muy lindo yo solo sonreía y sentía su mano calientita sujeta a la mía y me sentía como en las nubes-MIRA AHÍ ESTA!-y señalo a Valerie yo solo oí un grito del otro lado.

-FINNY!-dijo Valerie corriendo hacia Finn con los brazos bien extendidos y el se los extendió y ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazo muy duro el la alzo y le dio vueltas. Yo solo podía observar tan feliz no cambiaria ese momento por nada como de la noche a la mañana mi hija estaba tan enamorada como yo de el pero ella obvio no lo amaba como yo ella lo veía diferente más tierno no se ni como describirlo pero sin embargo muy hermoso. Cuando terminaron su abrazo Finn dejo a Valerie en sus brazos-Finny que haces aquí?-le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Pues tu mami me acompaño a hacer unos mandados y luego te vinimos a recoger-dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hola mami como estas?-me dijo cuando me vio.

-Hola mi princesa bien y tu-le conteste.

-Muy bien gachias-me dijo.

-Cariño es **GRA-CIAS**-la corregí.

-Bueno como sea siempre se me hace un nudo mami-y Finn se rio.

-Tu siempre corriges-dijo en tono divertido.

-No quiero que cuando mi hija este cantando una canción en Broadway diga gachias-en eso Valerie me saco la lengua-Me lo agradecerás un día-y todos nos reímos.

-Bueno hago un trato con ustedes si no se pelean las llevo a comer un helado de fresa-dijo bromeando y a Valerie y a mi se nos ilumino la cara las dos tenemos una cierta debilidad por el helado de fresa en la casa por mes compramos uno 5 baldes de helado de fresa.

-Prometemos portarnos bien-dijo Valerie toda apurada-hiso las mano como un angelito y puso una sonrisa y empezó a asentir donde la vi hice la misma cara y empecé a asentir también tenia que ganarme mi helado.

Finn POV

Tengo dos clones frente a mi o que se ven igual de lindas y hermosas las dos me quieren matar como nos les voy a comprar un helado si ponen esa cara saben como convérseme.

-Esta bien princesas las llevo-y se emocionaron todas corrí a la heladería mas cercana la cuan quedaba al frente de un parque y le compre los helados de fresa y yo uno de chocolate y nos sentamos a comerlo los tres yo en el medio Valerie y después Rach-Que les gusto el helado?.

-Finn muchas gracias-dijo Rach.

-Finny eres el mejor papi solo nos compra 5 baldes a mes y cuando se acaban no nos deja comer mas por mas cara de ángel que hacemos mami y yo-dijo Valerie y los tres nos reímos.

-Bueno prometo llevarte a comer uno cada vez que te venga a recoger si-le dije.

-En serio!-dijo y yo asentí-y cuando me vuelves a venir a recoger?-pregunto emocionada.

-Pues el resto de la semana si quiero que tu mama me acompañe a hacer las cosas que me faltan hacer-le contesto y se le ilumino.

-Entonces voy a comer helado de fresa el resto de la semana!-dijo con toda la cara llena de fresa.

-Sip-le conteste.

-Y yo también-pregunto Rachel.

-Claro Ray sin ti no es lo mismo-le conteste y me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Finny que cosas tienes que hacer con mi mami-me pregunto la pequeña.

-Pues planear mi boda-le conteste.

-Con quien?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Con una muchacha que estaba ayer en la parrillada que se fue conmigo-le dije.

-Con la que me dijo niña rara esa?-me pregunto sorprendida y yo asentí- también me dijo enana y Yentl-me dijo ofendida.

-Lo siento por eso-le dije.

-Pero si ella es muy fea-dijo con cara de asco.

-VALERIE!-le dijo Rachel pero la verdad no me molesta-Eso no se dice discúlpate con Finn.

-Lo siento-dijo resignada-pero Finn es la verdad además es muy mala y odiosa-dijo y yo asentí-vez hasta tu lo sabes t eres muy amable y lindo necesitas una muchacha así linda y amable como Mmm MI MAMI!-en eso Rachel y yo nos atragantamos con el helado.

-Jajaja-nos reímos Rachel y yo pero nerviosos.

-Que?-dijo la pequeña Valerie sin entender la situación-mami tengo razón.

-Ay cariño yo ya estoy casada con tu papi-le contesto Rachel nerviosa.

-Pero no creo que a papi le moleste compartirte deporsi el tiene a….-y se quedo callada y bajo la cabeza.

-Deporsi el tiene a quien Valerie?-le pregunto Rachel confundida.

-A mmm mi muñeca Sally que es muy bonita-y se metió el helado a l boca eso fue raro-Bueno pero no es el punto el punto es que deberías casarte con Finn y que Finn te comparta con mi papi así seremos una enorme familia-dijo cambiando de tema rápido.

-Emm cariño eso no se puede deporsi Finn yo solo somos amigos y eso nos gusta verdad Finn?-me dijo pues no no estamos bien así.

-Si tu mami tiene razón-le conteste.

-Pero mami si papi es lo que te molesta podemos decirle a papi que se vaya a vivir con Tía Quinn y Tío Sam ellos va a vivir muy felices con Beth y Finny se muda con nosotras y así seremos una familia de tres-dijo la pequeña y la verdad eso es lo que mas me gustaría en el mundo.

-Ay Valerie que es que no quieres a tu papa el te ama muchísimo y quieres que se vaya?-le pregunto Rach.

-No es eso mami es que-suspiro-nada sabes que dejemos las cosas como están-dijo resignada.

-Cariño te pasa algo es que siento como si me ocultaras algo que yo no sepa?-le pregunto Rachel preocupada.

-Emm no mami no se nada-dijo algo nerviosa-FINNY!-dijo de pronto-vamos a jugar a que tu no me atrapas-y salió corriendo y yo de tras de ella.

Rachel POV

Algo me esta ocultando Valerie no se que es pero si estoy segura por mi intuición de madre que me esta ocultando algo y me preocupa que sea algo malo. En fin estoy pasándola muy bien entre los tres y verlos jugar es muy lindo se llevan tan bien hasta Valerie me quiso decir que Noah se fuera y yo me quedara con Finn como es que mi pequeña de 4 años si le diría a su padre que se fuera y se quedaría con Finn y yo no una mujer ya grande una cosa menos por la cual preocuparme en el caso que escogiera a Finn pero una mas el se va a casar ay Rachel si vas a cambiar tu vida debes decidir ya por que si no ya será muy tarde.

-Hey en que piensas-me interrumpió Finn y se sentó a mi lado.

-Emm nada solo los veía jugar-le conteste- y Valerie.

-Se encontró con una amiga y me cambio-y los dos nos reímos.

-Gracias Finn.

-Por que?

-Por ser tan amable con las dos-le conteste.

-Ah no es nada la paso bien con las dos ella es muy especial-dijo señalando a mi princesa.

-Si y te quiere mucho y eso que te conoció hace poco-los dos nos sonreímos-serias un genial papa.

-Si pero nunca lo seré-dijo mirando al piso.

-Por que?-le pregunte.

-Por que Santana no le gustan los niños y se opero como desde que tenía 17 para no tener y poder tener Sexo con quien quisiera-dijo tristemente y se me rompió el corazón.

-Finn…-no pude terminar y lo abrase creo que hasta estaba llorando eso en verdad es muy triste de verdad el quería tanto ser papa y cuando nos separamos el se seco las lagrimas pero solo miraba el piso-Hey mírame-le dije pero no me miraba-Finn mírame-y le alce la barbilla y la puse frente a mi cara-Finn no solo hay una manera de ser papa puedes adoptar uno o buscar un vientre de alquiler-en eso me sonrió-o si quieres Valerie es toda tuya es muy jodiona-le dije toda divertida-Mira si algún día a Noah y a mi nos pasa algo prometo que al primero quien se va a quedar ella eres tu.

-Lo prometes Rach-dijo con la cara iluminada.

-Lo prometo-y lo volví a abrazar.

-Ven lo que les digo que ustedes deberían cazarse-dijo Valerie que estaba mirándonos en eso Finn y yo nos separamos de inmediato.

-Ay cariño por que inventas tanto-dije mirándola-y tu amiga?-le pregunte.

-Ya se fue y yo ya estoy cansadita y me perdí mi hora de la siesta-dijo bostezando.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Finn-ya son las 4 y tengo que recoger a Santana a las 5 para ir a ver el lugar y confirmar-entonces nos montamos en su auto y cuando llegamos se bajo para despedirse.

-Bueno sanas y salvas princesas-dijo todo tierno.

-Adiosito Finny nos vemos mañana te voy a extrañar-le dijo Valerie lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también Val-y ella entro a la casa-Adiós Rach gracias por todo-dijo abrazándome.

-A ti Finn nos vemos mañana a las 11 verdad-le dije y el asintió luego me le acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla muy tierno y después entre y el se fue.

Cuando entre Valerie estaba casi quedándose dormida prepare rápido la cena y se la di después la lleve a lavarse los dientes y le puse pijamas y la acosté a dormir. Cuando me iba me pregunto:

-Mami.

-Si cariño.

-Tu amas a mi papi?-me pregunto.

-Si claro lo quiero mucho-le conteste.

-Pero tu dijiste lo quiero que es diferente a amarlo-dijo mi pequeña que es muy inteligente.

-Bueno cariño si te soy sincera yo de joven amaba mucho a tu papa pero con el paso del tiempo el amor se va y ahora solo lo quiero-le dije algo triste.

-Si lo se mami-la mire sorprendida-Por que tu estas enamorada de Finny.

-Que! No para nada-le dije nerviosa.

-Si si lo estas lo se a el lo amas desde que estabas en la secundaria tu fuiste su gran amor el me lo conto pero te engaño con otra chica y tu te fuiste con papi-como sabe tanto-Y ahora que lo encontraste tu amor volvió mami.

-Si cariño no te lo voy a negar-dije mirando al piso.

-Mami por que no estas con el si lo amas?

-Por todo estoy casada y el apunto además no te molestaría que me separe de tu papa por estar con el?-le pregunte.

-Mami Finn es el muchacho mas amable que conozco y por verte feliz me aguntaria todo-dijo aguntaria toda linda es muy inteligente y se sabe muchas palabra raras pero a veces le cuesta pronunciar cosas.

-Bueno cariño es hora de dormir pero esta conversación será nuestro secreto ni a Finn ni a tu papi si?

-Esta bien será nuestro secreto-dijo y me lanzo un besito-Buenas noches mami.

-Buenas noche Princess-y salí de su habitación.

**Chicas que lindo capitulo y adivinen que canción estoy escuchando i need you now versión glee que en realidad la original es Lady Antebellum dejen y no se como describir lo que Valerie siente al ver a Finn solo imagínense al muy tierno.**


	9. ella lo sabe

**Un giro inesperado.**

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que les gusteee!Glee no me pertenece y la canción es Just the way you are de Bruno Mars **

Capitulo 9: Ella lo sabe.

Noah POV

Eran las seis de la mañana como todos los días de me triste vida tenia que levantarme alistarme e ir a dejar a Valerie y luego al trabajo. Me volví y Rachel no estaba ahí como siempre entonces fui y tome una ducha y luego baje a desayunar con mi princesa que estaba coloreando.

-Hey cariño quieres jamón con tus huevos?-dijo Rachel cocinando.

-Sip seria rico-siempre trato de hacer feliz a Rachel y nunca tratarla mal no soy como el resto de maridos que engañan a sus esposas trato de compensar cuando estoy con ella lo malo que le hago por debajo de la mesa.

-Papiiii!-dijo mi princesa.

-Pequeña! Como estas?-le pregunte sonriéndole.

-Bien y tu papi-me dijo sin despegar los ojos de lo que estaba coloreando.

-Bien gracias y que estas coloreando-le pregunte con curiosidad Valerie es de esa niñas que siempre esta coloreando a sus padres bueno en mi caso Valerie me da un dibujo de mi y ella todos los días y cada vez es mas hermoso.

-Emm un dibujo que hice de alguien que es muy especial para mi-me contesto muy contenta.

-Enserio me lo muestras?-le pregunte.

-Sip míralo-era un dibujo de ella una que se es Rachel por que siempre se como la dibuja y otra persona un muchacho pero no era yo el era muy alto y con el cabello negro tomados de la mano algo extraño-Te usta?.

-Cariño es **GUS**ta-le dijo Rachel-y quien es la tercera persona tan alta?-le pregunto Rachel.

-Ay mami es Finn-un momento QUEEE! Que hace mi hija dibujando Finn-es para agradecerle el helado que nos compro ayer y el del resto de la semana-dijo sonriente y no se a que se refiere.

-Como que el helado que te compro ayer?-le pregunte.

-Papi es que ayer mami y Finn me fueron a recoger y Finn me compro un helado y dijo que me iba a recoger el resto de la semana y me iba a comprar helado todos los días-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Rach cariño que andabas haciendo con Finn y por que recogerán a Valerie el resto de la semana?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Emm-se puso muy nerviosa-estaba ayudándolo con la boda es que el me lo pidió y recogeremos a Valerie toda la semana por que si no no puedo ayudarlo-me contesto muy rápido.

-MMM bueno esta bien cariño oh mira la hora ay que irnos-le dije viendo la hora.

-HEY cariño me puedes dejar donde Quinn?-me pregunto Rach.

-Claro vamos-fui a coger mi portafolio arriba y todos nos montamos al auto pase por donde mi Quinnie a dejar a Rachel pero obvio frente de Rach solo la puedo saludar.

-Adiós cariño-dijo Rachel me dio un beso y se fue.

-Bye llego tarde-le dije.

-Ok-dijo entrando a la casa de mi Quinnie.

-Bueno Val vamos-le conteste mientras miraba a Quinn entrar.

-Papi podrías dejar de hacer eo-dijo Valerie.

-ESO es eso cariño pero no se a que te refieres-le dije corrigiéndola.

-Papi como sea el punto es que deja de mirar a Tía Quinn-me contesto molesta-papi por que si tienes a mami quieres estar con tía Quinn-dijo enojada esto es vergonzoso pero mi hija sabe lo de Quinn y yo ella nos descubrió pero me prometió que no le dirá a Rachel-Pobe mami tiene que lidiar contigo pidiendo estar con…-y se tapo la boca.

-Estar con quien?-le pregunte por que me dejo de hablar.

-Con nadie chao papi mira ya llegamos nos vemos-dijo bajándose del auto y yéndose corriendo no se que quiso decir Valerie pero lo averiguare.

NN POV

Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn Rachel estaba tomando un café con su amiga y contándole algunas cosas.

Rachel POV

-Quinn no puedo entender por que estoy haciendo esto-le dije a Quinn.

-Yo tampoco se por que lo haces estas haciendo estas planificando la boda del hombre al que amas con una mujer horrible-dijo Quinn molesta-Por que sabes que puedes estar con el y ser feliz pero noo te quedas con Puck y no luchas por el.

-Quinn es que el me hiso mucho daño y quiero a Noah demasiado para hacerle eso-le dije triste.

-RACHEL! Entiéndelo ya a Puck no le va a importar que te vallas con otro!-me dijo Quinn parándose de la mesa lo que me impacto por que esta tan molesta.

-Como sabes que no le va a importar y desde cuando te pones así por esta situación-le dije y entonces ella se quedo como nerviosa.

-Emm por que me preocupa que vivas con un hombre al que no amas y seas infeliz y además piensa en Puck te gustaría vivir y amar una mujer que no te ama si no a otro-me contesto rápido y como nerviosa muy extraño en Quinn.

-Claro-le conteste no muy segura-y desde cuando te preocupas por Noah-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es que Rachel eso no es justo para nadie-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Quinn estas bien pero te veo rara sucede algo malo ?-le pregunte preocupada.

-Si estoy bien solo bueno ya sabes las hormonas por el bebe-me contesto como triste.

-Bueno Quinn tranquila hablemos de otra cosa emm donde esta Sam?-le pregunte.

-Anda hablando con Teresa te acuerdas lo que paso el sábado-dijo muy tranquila.

-No te parece raro? El y Teresa no se hablan desde años y el día que se encuentran se pelean-le dije con sospechas de que Sam estuviera raramente involucrado con Teresa.

-No la verdad no me importa lo que haga no se que esta pasando Rach pero creo que este matrimonio no funciona siento que me case con Sam por que no había de otra-me dijo como si nada.

-Quinn por que lo dices así como si nada es algo muy serio-le dije.

-No lo se Rach es que ya no hay nada que hacer me canse de luchar bueno creo que nos cansamos los dos ya estamos aburridos y en cualquier momento solo alguno de los dos se cansa y pedimos el divorcio-dijo como si estuviera hablando de algo aburrido.

-Quinn pero que paso pelean mucho?-dije preocupada.

-No es eso que no pasa nada Sam y yo sabemos que solo estamos juntos por rutina ya no es lo mismo como los primeros días de matrimonio que hacíamos algo divertido todos los días entiendes la magia se perdió es decir solo digo que si estuvieras con la persona de tu vida no pasa eso por que mis abuelos decían que por mas días que pasen los que de verdad se amen nunca se aburren que hay momentos difíciles pero no se pierde la magia-me contesto.

-Si se a que te refieres me pasa lo mismo con Noah-le dije pensando la rutina que tenemos todos los días.

-Eso es lo que digo imagina si Finn no te hubiera herido tu y el hubieran sido muy felices y te hubieras casado con el y en ves de Valerie Puckerman Berry seria Valerie Hudson Berry y en ves de estar contándome sobre tus problemas con Noah me estarías contando lo feliz que eres con Finn-me dijo Quinn y la verdad si me lo imagino.

-Si seria así-le dije con una sonrisa- pero no el me hirió mucho-le dije recordando lo que hiso.

-Ay Rachel hacerte entender es imposible-dijo Quinn resignada-Bueno el punto es que creo que yo voy a ser la que pida el divorcio por que creo que fui la que me harte primero.

-Pero Quinn tu estas embarazada y Sam es el papa como le vas a hacer-le pregunte.

-Ay por eso no me preocupo podemos ser padres separados y amigos como con Beth y mira lo bien que funciona-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta loca-le dije.

-Lo se pero no voy a ser infeliz toda mi vida y tu también deberías considerarlo-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo asentí-ahora que paso la otra noche del viernes-me pregunto emocionada.

-No se de que hablas-le dije haciéndome la que no sabia.

-Después de que te despertaste de tu desmayo el sábado y me contaste lo de Finn dijiste que ibas a hablar con el y que no pasara nada como la otra noche y supuse que era el viernes por que no lo habías visto antes de la reunión o si?-dijo con curiosidad.

-NO! No lo había visto desde hace 4 años cuando produjo una obra mía pero desde lejos ni siquiera de hable con el-le conteste.

-Bueno pero que paso ah ah?-me pregunto con insistencia.

-Emm no es tarde Finn ya casi pasa por mi y es una historia muy larga-le dije tratando de desviar el tema.

-Ay no seas tonta falta una hora si nos dará tiempo-dijo emocionada.

-Pero creo que debo no se maquillarme mas y alistarme tenemos mucho que hacer-le dije.

-Ayyy te quieres arreglar mas para el seguro que te dejo hechizada-dijo burlándose.

-No no me quiero arreglar solo verme mas segura para que vea de lo que se perdió cuando me hirió-le dije pero no es cierto.

-Rachel!-dijo Quinn y las dos nos reímos y en eso sonó mi teléfono.

_**C**__**ause girl you're amazing**___

_**Just the way you are**_

-Hablando del Rey de Roma-le dije por que ese el tono de Finn en mi celular un poco tonto pero me gusta.

-Que es ese tono? Tan romántico-dijo Quinn riéndose.

-Ya basta!-le dije y siguió riéndose-Hola! Finn.

-_Hola Rach como estas?-_me pregunto.

-Bien y tu?-le dije contenta.

-_Genial ahora que hablo contigo_-me contesto y yo solo sonreí como boba por dicha no me puede ver-_Era para preguntarte si quedábamos como siempre? A las 11_-me pregunto.

-Claro me parece perfecto-le dije.

-_Entonces nos vemos en tu casa_-dijo.

-Espera, espera es que no estoy en mi casa-le dije rápidamente.

-_Ah no Entonces en donde?-_me pregunto.

-En donde Quinn es que vine a visitarla-le conteste.

-_Ok nos vemos Rach bye_-dijo despidiéndose.

-Ok bye-le dije y colgamos y cuando termine de hablar tenia sonrisa de niña enamorada.

-Quita esa cara de niña enamorada me da nauseas-dijo Quinn haciéndose la que iba a vomitar-bueno entonces vas a contarme?-ay volvimos al tema.

-Hace calor-le dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-RACHEL!-dijo Quinn impaciente.

-OK ok te voy a contar-le dije para salir de una vez del problema-Mira ya estaba en la fiesta cuando el llego y todos fueron a saludarlo yo me quede ahí y después lo vi y decidí y que iba a ir a saludarlo me diriji a el lo salude y el no me saludo ni nada solo se quedo mirándome y después me contesto y me dijo que me veía hermosa y yo le agradecí pero le dije que tuviera cuidado con Noah-le dije recordando lo vergonzoso que fue.

-Ay Rach como le dices eso querías arruinar el momento-dijo Quinn reclamándome.

-Lo se pero después lo arregle y le dije que el se veía muy lindo.-le conteste.

-Eso esta mejo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Después se me empezó a acercar de manera peligrosa y casi me besa-entonces Quinn se quedo con la boca abierta-pero no-y ella la cerro-por que Noah estaba ahí y salí corriendo después de una rato salí a afuera por que me estaba aburriendo-le conté.

-Si yo te vi pero cuéntame que paso-dijo para que no me detuviera.

-Oí unos ruidos y era el entonces fui a hablar con el y me conto que su vida era complicada y que no amaba a Santana y que siempre iba a estar enamorado de la misma persona aunque el no lo ame así-le conté a Quinn.

-Ay Rach esa eres tu-dijo suspirando-mira tienes la piel chinita-dijo señalándome-que tierno pero sigue-dijo emocionada.

-Entonces yo le dije que esa persona era una tonta y que cualquiera dejaría todo por estar con el y el me pregunto que si yo lo haría-en eso Quinn se tapo la boca con las manos-y yo lo mire y le dije..

-LE DIJISTE QUE RACH!-me dijo Quinn impaciente.

-Que lo amo-en eso Quinn sonrió enormemente-y no solo eso le di un beso y me fui corriendo-dije decepcionada.

-AY RACH QUE ROMANTICO!-dijo Quinn muy feliz-y que paso después hablaste mas con el?

-Si pero le tuve que decir que no podía y toda la historia tu ya te la sabes y después hable con el y quedamos como amigos recuerdas tu me los recomendaste-le dije mirando el suelo.

-Ay Rach losiento-dijo Quinn y me abrazo.

**Eso es todo dejen comentarios Siii pliss =)**


	10. UN HERMOSO SUEÑO

**Que tal a todos aquí les dejo este capitulo no quiero ser odiosa pero en realidad creo que este capitulo me quedo muy lindo espero que de verdad les guste **** glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo10: Un hermoso SUEÑO.

Finn POV

-Te amo Finn te amo muchísimo y siempre lo hare no me quiero separar nunca de ti-me dijo Rach mirándome a los ojos mientras yo la tenia tomada por su hermosa cintura.

-Yo también Rachie eres la ÚNICA la única mujer en mi vida la ÚNICA que me hace feliz nadie me hace sentir como tu-le dije besándole la frente y ella sonreía.

-Ay Finn Por que me dices cosas tan bonitas no soy perfecta-me dijo tímidamente.

-Como que por que te digo cosas tan bonitas Rach te las mereces no se para el resto del mundo pero para mi eres la mujer perfecta-le dije y ella me beso fuertemente con sus deliciosos labios.

-Ya te dije lo mucho que te amo-me dijo después del hermoso beso.

-Si un montón de veces-le dije sonriente-pero no me has dicho una cosa-le dije.

-Que Finn?-me pregunto.

-Quieres pasar toda tu vida a mi lado-le dije esperando un si de respuesta.

-Finn yo obviamente que…

-FINN DESPIERTA!-dijo la voz de Santana interrumpiendo a Rach-Que te despiertes-volvió a gritar y derrepente todo desapareció incluyendo a Rachel, abrí los ojos y estaba en mi departamento.

-Santana que demonios quieres-le grite levantándome de la cama.

-Ya viste que hora es? Tienes que levantarte son las 9:30 am y a las 11:30 tienes que ir a ver lo del pastel para la boda!-me grito.

-Okey ya me alisto-le conteste.

-Bueno ya me voy ves acá-me acerque y ella me beso.

-Adiós-le dije y me metí a bañar, me vestí y cuando Salir ella no estaba ultima vez que invito a Santana a dormir a mi casa antes de que nos casemos.

Llame a Rachel para confirmar si nos veíamos y ella muy amablemente me dijo que la recogiera en casa de Quinn. Después de hablar con Rach fui a la cocina a desayunar y en eso recordé el sueño tan bonito que tuve con ella me pregunto por que la vida no puede ser como en mi sueño. Luego de desayunar me lave los dientes y me encamine a la casa Frabrevans no quería llegar tarde como ayer por dicha no lo hice llegue exactamente a las once en punto cuando llegue toque el timbre y me abrió Quinn.

-Hola Finn-me dijo muy sonriente.

-Hola Quinn como estas?-le respondí.

-Muy bien vienes por Ray verdad?-yo asentí-pasa esta en el jardín.

Entre, era una casa muy bonita cuando llegue al jardín había una mesa blanca y ahí estaba Rach que le pegaba el sol de la manera mas hermosa parecía un ángel pero tenia la cara triste y pensativa cuando vio que yo la estaba mirando se asusto un poco pero luego me dio una linda sonrisa.

-Oh hola Finn no sabia que estabas ahí-me dijo algo tímida.

-Como estas? Te ves algo triste-le pregunte.

-No es nada solo pensaba-me dijo sin mirarme.

-Segura?-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Si emm nos vamos?-me pregunto.

-Claro vamos-le dije mientras entrabamos a despedirnos de Quinn.

-Adiós Quinnie ya me voy-le dijo Rach a Quinn cuando íbamos saliendo de su asa.

-Bye Rach adiós Finn fue un gusto verte-dijo en la puerta de su casa mientras nosotros nos montábamos a mi auto.

-Igual hasta luego-le respondí.

-Y hoy que vamos a hacer?-me pregunto Rachel mirando por la ventana

-Pues vamos a ir a ver lo del pastel tengo 4 lugares donde podemos ir y probar los pasteles a ver cual sabe mas rico-le dije.

-Mmm claro-me dijo decaída- yyy si van a alquilar el salón"El paso de Fe"?

-Si a Santana le encanto es mas adelanto la boda para dentro de de dos semanas-le conté sin pensar en lo que decía.

-QUEEEE!POR QUE?-me pregunto sobresaltado lo cual me pareció raro.

-No lo se ella quería-le conteste.

-Pero por que aceptaste?-me pregunto como enojada.

-Es que ella es la novia hace lo que quiera con la boda-le respondí.

-Mas bien queras decir contigo-dijo enfadada.

-Rach estas enojada por que me voy a casar antes?-acaso estaba celosa será que tengo una esperanza.

-No es solo que….-se puso nerviosa-hay tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo-dijo rápidamente.

-Ah claro esta bien le dije desanimado.

Ella volvió a mirar por la ventana y yo a conducir en un momento la mire y vi que algo estaba cayendo de su rostro eran lagrimas ella estaba lloran inmediatamente pare el auto en seco me quite el cinturón y le tome la mano ella se asusto un poco.

-Rach estas bien por que lloras?-le pregunte preocupado. Ella me miro y me abrazo fuertemente como si lo necesitara yo la imite ella lloraba en mi hombro mientras yo la envolvía con mis brazos era lo único que podía hacer quería que ella supiera que yo estaba ahí para ella no importara que pasara. Después de unos minutos me soltó y yo le seque las lágrimas con un pañuelo que andaba en el bolsillo.

-Rach me podrías decir que te pasa me estas preocupando no quiero verte llorara así-le dije tomándole la mano otra vez-Puedes confiar en mi.

-Es se me están acumulando los problemas-me contesto sollozando.

-Problemas como cual?-le dije apretando su mano.

-Siento que te…digo lo estoy perdiendo-me dijo como insegura.

-A quien?-le dije.

-A Noah-me volvió a contestar son inseguridad raro en ella.

-Por que?

-Por que el ya no es el mismo de antes ya no me besa como antes ya ni siquiera…bueno tu sabes-me dijo apenada.

-Ah si se de que hablas-le dije y se de que habla me pasa lo mismo con Santana.

-Finn no se que pasa-me dijo respirando profundo.

-Tal vez necesitan un poco mas romance-le dije sin saber que mas decir.

-No lo se-me dijo y apretó mas mi mano.

-Y Rach el sabe que tu y yo nos….

-NO LO DIGAS!-me interrumpió Rachel-Si se enterara seria peor no podría vivir con la cara de decepción de Noah todo los días mi vida seria peor o verlo sufrir por eso seria horrible-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Entiendo tal vez solo debas esperar o ir con un terapeuta-le dije-te recomendaría a la señora P pero sabes que ella no nos ayudo nada aquella vez-le dije recordando el pasado y ella en todo el camino por primera vez sonrió.

-Gracias-me dijo-no merezco tener un amigo como tu.

-Eso es cierto te mereces uno mejor-le dije.

-Claro que no tu te mereces una amiga mejor una que no te ponga en estas situaciones-me dijo tímidamente.

-Pero yo me aguantaría todo solo por estar cerca de ti-le dije ella me miro con ternura en eso puso una mano en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia ella yo solo sentí sus labios en los míos y no no era un sueño como anoche ella me estaba besando y era probar el cielo inmediatamente puse mis manos en su cintura.

Ella paro y pensé que se había acabado pero no se quito el cinturón y se coloco encima mío puso sus delicadas manos alrededor de mi cuello, acorto la distancia que nos separaba para seguir besándome con mucha pasión pero con mucha ternura era como si nadie la hubiera besado así antes yo la sujete mas duro de la cintura y ella empezó desabrocharme la camisa y yo su vestido por atrás sin dejar de besar sus deliciosos labios.

-No espera-dijo separándose de mi-No puedo hacerle esto a Noah de verdad lo quiero tu sabes que te amo y lo deseo no es mas es mas lo necesito pero no puedo lo siento Finn-dijo mientras volvía a su asiento y se abrochaba su vestido yo hice lo mismo con mi camisa. Encendí el auto y empecé a conducir me costo mucho concentrarme después de lo que había pasado-Finn no te quedes así en silencio di algo-me dijo suplicándome.

-Es que no se que puedo decirte me llevaste al cielo y luego me dejaste caer-le dije.

-Estas molesto?-me pregunto.

-No en realidad fuero los 20 minutos hermosos que no había tenido durante estos 9 años pero tampoco es justo para mí-le dije.

-Lo siento es que eres irresistible-me dijo y me hiso sonreír.

**Comentes pliss.**


	11. Depresión

**Hola a todos, se que tardo muuucho pero es que me cuesta mucho como estoy en clases de verdad me disculpo por no subir antes. Pero aquí les va este capitulo se trata mas de Sam y Teresa es para explicar la relación de ellos y lo del bebé. Glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 10: Depresión.

Teresa POV

-Alo?-conteste al teléfono.

-Hola prima, no te he visto estos días y necesito ayuda con lo de mi boda!-me contesto la voz de Santana al otro lado del teléfono.

-Santana es que no eh estado bien en estos días-le conteste con un nudo en la garganta.

-Que tienes, es por lo de Sam?-dijo y cuando menciono su nombre, rompí en llanto por cuarta vez en el día-Teresa estas llorando?-me volvió a preguntar, pero en realidad no quiero oír sus sermones de prima así que le corte sin decirle nada, después siguió llamándome pero apague mi teléfono, para seguir llorando mas tranquilamente.

Estoy deprimida y lose no paro de llorar, creo que se me van a secar las lagrimas , pero es que no puedo parar, no se sin son las hormonas del embarazo que me han hecho llorar tanto, por que juro que nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando descubrí que Sam me usaba para volver con Quinn.

**Flashback **

_-Teresa, no llores Sam es un idiota si no te quiere-me decía una y otra vez Finn._

_-Pero Finn me duele, digo yo lo amo-le dije con voz débil._

_-Ay mi pequeña es la primera vez que te rompen el corazón verdad?-me pregunto y yo asentí-Ven acá-me dijo abrazándome._

**Fin del flashback**

Después de eso Finn y Santana tuvieron que consolarme por diez meses, fue como morir para mi. Yo era una chica muy sentimental y aferrada a las cosas, el hecho de que me usara así rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Y si embargo estoy aquí en mi sofá rodeada de baldes de helados y clínex por todas partes sufriendo por el mismo chico por el que eh sufrido toda mi vida, pero que robo el corazón desde el primer momento que lo vi.

**Flashback **

_-Bueno primita este es tu horario y aquel es tu casillero-me dijo Santana el primer mi primer día de clases-Ahora me voy, debo vigilar que Finn no ande detrás de Rupaul otra vez._

_-Pero…-intente decir pero ella ya se había ido, suspiré y camine hacia mi casillero._

_-Pero mira quien esta ahí la chica nueva-dijo la voz de un chico negro-Bueno niña como jugador de futbol es mi obligación darte la bienvenida como se le da a todos los nuevos-dijo acercándose a mi con una vaso en la mano._

_-Azimio! Déjala en paz-le dijo un chico rubio poniéndose delante de mi._

_-Esta bien te salvaste por esta vez, pero el no te protegerá para siempre-dijo yéndose._

_- Ya veremos, estas bien?-me pregunto y cuando lo vi me quede impactada, era el chico mas lindo del planeta y me había salvado._

_-Emm…si gracias-le dije hipnotizada por sus lindos ojos._

_-Que bueno y como te llamas?-me pregunto._

_-Teresa López, mucho gusto-le dije dándole la mano._

_-Mucho gusto Sam Evans-me dijo con una sonrisa que me derritió-Un momento López?-me pregunto._

_-Si._

_-De casualidad eres algo de Santana López-yo asentí-Enserio digo te ves tan dulce y buena, todo lo contrario a ella-dijo sorprendido._

_-Todos dicen eso-le contesto y se rio._

_-SAM!-lo llamo una rubia-Hay que irnos al club glee._

_-Ya voy Quinn espérame-le contesto-Bueno me tengo que ir pero fue un gusto conocerte-dijo despidiéndose._

_-Igual y muchas gracias por defenderme-le dije sonriendo._

_-De nada prometo hacerlo cada ves que pueda._

_-Pero por que?-le pregunte con curiosidad._

_-Por que yo también algún día también fui nuevo y además eres muy linda para que te llenen de Slushie-dijo yéndose-Bueno adiós preciosa –dijo y me sonroje._

_-Adiós-le dije y luego el desapareció. Mientras me quedaba parada viendo el lugar donde el estaba parado un cosquilleo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo y supe que tal vez el amor a primera vista si existía._

**Fin del flashback**

Soy, eh sido y seré una tonta para siempre, por mas daño que me haga Sam Evans mi corazón siempre le va a pertenecer, aunque el no lo quiera. Y aquí viene otra vez mas llanto.

Esa noche en la casa de Puck y Rachel el me dijo que trataría de ser una padre responsable pero se que significa eso es un _te pago una pensión jugosa pero vete del país_ y eso no es lo que quiero para mi bebe prefiero quedarme con Jesse el amara esta criatura mas que nada en ese mundo y eso será lo mejor. Prefiero que se quede con Quinn ella lo necesita mas que yo.

-Tiiiin Doooon-sonó el timbre de mi casa, seguramente es Santana mejor le abro para que no siga insistiendo, además será bueno descargarme con alguien, aunque preferiría que fuera Finn.

Así que me levante de mi sofá me limpie el maquillaje corrido, me peine y fui a abrir la puerta.

Sam POV

-Sam, Sam estas bien?-me dijo Quinn en la mañana cuando estábamos desayunando. Llevaba media hora hablándome pero no puedo pensar en ella ahora en la única que pienso es en ella, Teresa y en nuestro bebe; por que no quiere que lo criemos juntos digo yo soy el papa no el idiota de Jesse..-SAM!-me grito Quinn.

-QUE?

-Me estas escuchando, llevo media hora hablándote y tu me estas ignorando-dijo enojada.

-Losiento-me disculpe.

-Estas pensando en ella verdad?-me cuestiono.

-Por ultima vez Quinn no te estoy engañando-le mentí, bueno teóricamente es cierto en este momento no la estoy engañando solo fue una vez y como hace un mes…_eres un descarado_-me dijo mi voz interior.

-Mira no importa si lo estas haciendo digo todos cometen errores, solo te pido que me digas para no seguir con la farsa-me dijo Quinn muy tranquilamente.

-Quinn no puedo creer que hables de eso con tanta tranquilidad, eso es algo serio-le dije molesto.

-Entonces lo estas haciendo?-me pregunto como con felicidad?.

-QUINN!.

-Mira no me importa si me estas engañando o no…

-QUINN NO TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO!-le dije molesto.

-Déjame terminar-dijo levantando el dedo índice-Pero no me gusto la pelea del sábado así que cero que lo mejor es que resuelvas el problema que tienes con ella cualquiera que sea ok?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-le dije-Iré hablar con ella.

-Me parece bien-me dijo.

-No te molesta?

-No solo quiero que me digas la verdad cuando vuelvas de acuerdo-yo asentí-Ah y Sam lo del engaño era broma-me dijo recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

-Quinn

-Si?

-Sabes que mas que mi esposa eres mi mejor amiga verdad?

-Si y tu también-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo le acaricie el vientre.

-Bueno me voy-dije tomando las llaves de mi auto-Vas a hacer algo hoy?

-Rachel viene ahorita-contesto lavando sus manos.

-Adiós-me fui.

Cuando iba camino a la casa de Teresa mis pensamientos me estaban matando.

Que voy a hacer tengo dos hijos? Esta es la peor situación en la que puedo estar no tengo idea que voy a hacer; tal vez lo mejor sea separarme de Quinn, no la amo y esta relación solo nos hiere uno al otro. Además ni siquiera se por que me case con ella digo por un tiempo la quise pero cuando conocí a Teresa todo fue diferente ella gravo su nombre en mi corazón y lo hiso para siempre. No se como pude arruinar lo que teníamos de jóvenes y ahora con esto lo empeore solo espero poder solucionarlo y que ella me perdone.

Al llegar a su casa estaba muy nervioso, toque el timbre y después de un rato ella me abrió, se quedo paralizada al igual que yo.

-Qu-Que haces aquí?-me pregunto.

-Quiero arreglar las cosas-le respondí.

-No témenos nada de que hablar-intento cerrar la puerta , pero fui mas rápido y entre-Sal de mi casa!

-No hasta que me escuches.

-Y si no quiero?-me reto.

-Pues no salgo-le conteste. Me miro y se rindió.

-De acuerdo, habla-con un tono más dulce.

-Primero que nada, losiento de verdad por todo esto yo no quiero causarte ningún daño…

-Muy tarde-dijo de mala gana.

-Mira yo lo iba hacer, iba a divorciarme de Quinn, pero cuando iba hablar con ella me dijo que estaba embarazada-le dije tomándola de la mano-Entonces no pude volver y hacerme responsable, pero si hubiera sabido que tu también lo estabas habría vuelto por ti-ella soltó mi agarre.

-Ya no soy esa tonta niña Sam a al que puedes usar para entretenerte o para darle celos a Quinn-dijo dejando que unas lagrimas se le salieran de los ojos.

-Teresa…-me acerque a ella y la tome de la barbilla-Te amaba, lo juro no te use, bueno al principio un poco pero me enamore perdidamente de ti y esto, esto que esta pasando-le dije poniendo mis manos en vientre-Nos va a unir a ti y a mi, nos va hacer una familia, es algo que nos mando el destino para juntarnos no mas mentiras, ni jugadas solo tu, yo y nuestro bebe-le dije al borde de lagrimas.

-De verdad me amas?-me pregunto casi inaudible.

Yo me le acerque lentamente y la bese con todas la fuerzas que tenia, debía hacerlo, tenia tiempo sin sentir nada al besar a alguien y lo sentí, cada entraña de mi cuerpo lo sintió, sintió que en ese momento no importaba nada mas que ella, sintió que la amaba con cada fibra y que no me sentiría feliz nunca mas si no la volvía a tener en mis brazos, labios contra labios como en ese momento.

-NO!-grito alejándose de mi-Siempre haces lo mismo, me ilusionas y después te vas con Quinn, pero esta vez es diferente, no solo soy yo ay alguien mas dentro de mi, no permitiré que le hagas esto a mi bebe, no como me lo hiciste a mi!-grito secándose las lagrimas.

-No esta vez va a ser diferente, lo prometo-le dije.

-No hay nada que me asegure eso!

-Pero…

-Lo siento Sam yo también te amo, lo juro pero no quiero un corazón roto otra vez-Yo le rompí el corazón? Eso me mato yo la amo es lo ultimo que quiero, herirla.

-Me divorciare de Quinn-le dije.

-QUE?-me contesto sorprendida.

Teresa POV

ESTABA LOCO? Como rayos se iba a divorciar de Quinn si ella estaba embarazada?

-Lo hare, es contigo con quien quiero estar, solo dame un poco de tiempo, para hablar con Quinn-me dijo contento.

-NO! Quinn esta embarazada de tu otro hijo ella merece un padre para su bebe-le explique.

-Y tu no?

-Si pero yo tengo a Jesse ella no, Sam.

-No dejare que otro crie a mi bebe, además no es me iré de la vida de el bebe solo no viviré con el, será como la relación que tienen Quinn, Puck y Beth-me dijo tomándome la mano.

-Ella nos odiara por esto-dije preocupada.

-Mira se todo lo que implica esto si? Pero no voy a seguir a la mente en vez del corazón, no quiero la vida de Rachel o peor la de Finn-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Si se de que hablas y tampoco la quiero-dije mirando el piso.

-Te lo prometo esta vez no seré un cobarde, hare lo que sea por ti y por nuestro bebe-yo le sonreí.

-De acuerdo-le dije finalmente.

-Te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo lo prometo-dijo con una gran sonrisa y yo lo abrase-Me encantaría quedarme todo el día contigo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo separándose de mi.

-Entonces suerte-le dije y el me beso, muy rápido pero muy tierno.

-Adiós-dijo-a los dos-dijo tocándome el vientre.

Le abrí la puerta y el se marcho en su auto.

Parece que las cosas van a mejorar.

**/**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, por si no se imaginan a Teresa puse una foto en mi perfil de una muchacha que para mi seria perfecta para el papel, si no la pueden ver me avisan para mandárselas por correo.**

**Por ultimo quiero agradecerles a todos por los comentarios ustedes son los mejores y quiero decir que quedan 4 capítulos :( pero veré si la sigo o hago otra.**

**Ah y que les parece el nombre Teresa? Sinceramente ahora lo leo y pienso Por que le puse así nada que ver Jajaja y luego recordé que cuando estaba pensando yo veía la novela Teresa Jajaja. BYE Clau:)XD**


	12. Un tesoro en un recuerdo

**Hola a todos como están? Espero que bien aquí esta otro capi uy quedan tres :( espero que les guste comenten!glee no me pertenece **

****

Capitulo 12: Un tesoro en un recuerdo.

Rachel POV

Ya ha pasado casi dos semanas de lo que paso en el auto de Finn, por dicha el fue todo un caballero y prometió olvidar lo sucedido. Después de eso no volvimos a tener un momento así, nos hemos concentrado en la boda, fue muy divertido planearla y pasar tiempo con el como amigos pero sin embargo mientras mas se acerca el sábado mas triste me pongo y el también por que últimamente se ve mas desanimado. De hecho en este momento estamos haciendo el último punto de la lista: El Smoking y los zapatos.

-Que te parece?-dijo Finn saliendo del vestidor con uno negro y una corbata roja.  
-Me gusta el traje pero creo que la corbata no es correcta –le conteste acomodándole la camisa-Además no creo que deberías usar corbata-le dije quitándosela.

-Ella tiene razón-dijo la chica de la tienda apoyándome.

-Entonces que crees que deba usar?-pregunto Finn.

-Pues que tal un corbatín negro, que crees?-le pregunte a la de la tienda.

-Si excelente elección-me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, entonces traes uno?

-Claro ya vengo-dijo y se fue a la bodega de la tienda.

-No debería ser rojo, como los colores de la boda?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-No, podemos ponerte una rosa roja y quedaras perfecto-le dije acomodándole el cuello de la camisa-Ahora los zapatos-le enseñe el estante con millones de zapatos-Cuales te gustan?

-No lo se cualquiera-dijo desinteresado.

-Finn son los zapatos de tu boda, son muy importantes-le dije y el solo se encogió de hombros-Es el ultimo día que tenemos recuerdas, mañana es la despedida de solteros y pasado es tu boda-el suspiro y miro el piso.

-Esos me gustan, crees que se verían bien?-me pregunto señalando unos, sin ganas.

-Si me encantan tienes un buen gusto-le conteste sonriendo con amargura.

-Bien-se los puso-Entonces tu ya tienes tu vestido listo?

-Si, es rojo como la boda-le conteste-También es muy sencillo para no quitarle el puesto de la mas linda a la novia-trate de bromear el sonrió y dijo:

-Tú te verías mas linda que Santana vistiendo harapos.

-Finn…

-Lo se lo siento ya no diré mas-dijo pasando un zíper por su boca.

-Aquí esta-interrumpió la señorita de la tienda con el corbatín.

-Okey-yo lo tome y se lo puse a Finn, el se paro al frente del gran espejo para mirarse ya listo-Estas perfecto-le dije al borde de lagrimas.

-Esta bien señorita?-me pregunto la chica de la tienda.

-Si es que estoy muy feliz por Finn-le mentí, pero la verdad estaba aterrada de pensar en que pasado mañana lo iba a perder por ser una cobarde. Finn me miro con los ojos cargado apunto de estallar-Entonces ese?-le pregunte.

-Me iré a cambiar y si llevamos este, los zapatos y el corbatín-le dijo a la chica.

-Iré a traer la factura y les hare un descuento por comprar también los zapatos-dijo contenta.

-Perfecto-le conteste y se fue.

-Bueno como dije me voy a cambiar-dijo Finn y también se fue.

Desde lo que paso en su auto Finn a estado mas distante y frio además entre mas se acerca el sábado se ha puesto mas triste y esto es mi culpa si yo no le hubiera dicho esa noche que lo amaba esto no estaría pasando, pero ya no hay marcha atrás y por mas que me gustaría cambiar mi vida los errores ya están cometidos.

Luego de pagar nos fuimos y pasamos al parque a comer unos perros caliente mientras caminábamos.

-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con Santana López, digo no se pensé que terminarías con Quinn, pero con Santana wau!-le dije bromeando y é l se río.

-Dímelo a mi, digo mírate, tu te casaste con Puckzilla-yo también me reí-no se te imaginaba con Jesse no se emm….conmigo-dijo mirándome a los ojos-Pero con el no-yo lo miré y sonreí amargamente.

-La vida da giros inesperados.

-Definitivamente a veces puedes acabar donde menos te lo esperas o con quien menos deseas y lo que dijiste antes esas palabras describen mi vida

-Enserio?

-Si "La vida de Finn Hudson un giro inesperado"-me dijo y yo me reí.

-Creo que mi vida es muy parecida a la tuya-en eso recordé algo-Ay Finn se me olvido que quiero darte algo antes de la boda-le conté apurada-Pero esta en mi antigua casa vamos!-le dije jalándole el brazo.

-Rach no deberías molestarte-dijo deteniéndome.

-Es mas una devolución-le explique y el me miro confundido-Solo llévame a mi casa si, a donde viven mis padres.

-Bueno vamos-el muy amable me llevo.

Cuando me baje del auto de Finn enfrente de mi casa me quede mirándola pon un momento, me traía tantos recuerdos cerré los ojos por un instante y recordé cuando Finn me venia a dejar después del club a veces se quedaba haciendo tareas pero siempre terminábamos besándonos en mi cama o en mi escritorio (una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara).

-Ese viejo escritorio sigue ahí?-pregunto Finn sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras sonreía de forma sexy.

-Jajá-me reí un poco nerviosa-Eso espero-le dije siguiéndole el juego-Estas bien por que me miras así?

-Si solo recodaba nuestras tardes de tareas-yo me reí-Y tus padres están?

-No están cuidando a mi abuela es que mi tía no podía hoy-le conté-Pero si no me equivoco-dije acercándome al tapete de la puerta-Aquí hay una-me agache y cogí lo que buscaba-Llave!-abrí la puerta para que entráramos.

-Wau tu casa sigue igual-dijo sorprendido.

-Y eso que no has visto mi habitación-le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a mi habitación. Siempre me gusta venir a mi habitación y acostarme en la cama mientras recuerdo las cosas divertidas de ser joven en especial cuando estoy muy estresada es como muy relajante, a veces traigo a Valerie y miramos musicales o montamos Shows. Ella es como yo le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con Broadway.

-Definitivamente esta igual-dijo Finn sacándome de mis pensamientos-Tu cama tiene el mismo cobertor-dijo sentándose sobre ella-El mismo cobertor de…-se quedo callado.

-Nuestra primera vez juntos?-termine la frase.

-Si-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno aunque no era la tuya tú ya lo habías hecho con Santana.

-Si pero solo contigo puedo sentir algo-dijo mirando el piso.

-Bueno en fin-dije cambiando de tema rápidamente-Ah si ya recordé por que estaba aquí-le dije y comencé a buscar y cofre de tesoros donde guardaba cosas importantes. En el fondo había una cajita que decía "no abrir "lo saque y camine hacia Finn-Lo encontré, ten-se lo di y el lo tomo.

-Rach es?-me pregunto con los ojos vidriosos.

-Si es el anillo que me diste que era de tu madre que se lo dio su padre cuando le dijo que ella era la mujer de su vida y a la que mas iba a amar para siempre, bueno tu me lo diste a mi pero creí que como te vas a casar con Santana se lo querrías dar a ella-Finn lo tomo y lo apretó fuerte en sus manos.

-No es justo Rachel, no es justo que le tenga que dar este anillo tas especial a Santana cuando la única mujer que en mi vida eh y voy a amar eres tu-me dijo entre lagrimas.

-Finn…-intente decir.

-No mira, no te lo aceptare, es tuyo quiero que te lo pongas-dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndomelo-Quiero que la próxima vez que te vea lo lleves puesto y así sabré que en todo el tiempo en que no nos vimos te acuerdas de mi.

-Pero dices eso como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca mas-le dije confundida.

-Rachel yo vivo en New York y tu vives aquí en Lima, crees que nos veremos seguido?-me pregunto y yo negué-Entonces quiero tenerla seguridad de que no te olvidaras de mi-me dijo to seque su lagrimas.

-Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti-me tire en sus brazos y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude.

Nos separamos y le dije:

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, me vas a hacer mucha falta.

-A mi mas Rach, a mi me vas a hacer mas falta-me contesto.

Después del momento salimos de casa de mis padres para ir a recoger a Valerie, nuevamente vi lo mucho que se quieren ella y Finn y de nuevo me pregunte: Por que estoy con Noah y no estoy con Finn?

****

**Que les pareció? Ahí tienen su Finchel, voy a adelantar algo para el próximo mmm bueno solo voy a decir Rachel se da cuenta de lo de Noah y Quinn :O voy a ver si le doy fin esta semana comenten pliss. Atte. Clau*. Dejen sus comentarios **


	13. La ultima noche

**Hola como están? Que les parece ah ya solo quedan 2 capis y uno ya lo estoy escribiendo, espero que les guste este es muy especial, en fin aquí les voy**

**Glee no me pertenece…**

Capitulo 13: La ultima noche.

Finn POV

-Estas listo para nuestra ultima noche de solteros?-dijo Santana entrando a mi habitación.

Yo suspire y le conteste-Listo-camine hacia ella y la tome de la mano.

-Baby por que estas tan desanimado? Nos vamos a casar!-dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del hotel.

-Es solo que cuando volvamos a Nueva York los voy a extrañar a todos, ya sabes a nuestros amigos-le mentí.

-No te pongas así de triste los vendremos a visitar, además Artie, Britney y Teresa viven con nosotros en Nueva York-dijo tocando el botón del ascensor.

-Sabes, es extraño que te portes así de dulce conmigo por que hoy en la mañana estabas gritándome por que hago todo mal-le dije con curiosidad.

-Mira se que no soy una buena novia, siempre te trato mal y soy muy dura contigo, pero estas aquí dispuesto a casarte conmigo y eso es un gran sacrificio, solo quiero que sepas que como tu trato de que esto funcione y si ¨ser buena¨ es algo que ayudara, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo- me dijo apretando mi mano, eso me hiso sentirme mal, ella de verdad lo esta intentando y me quiere por eso quiere que funcione, en cambio yo no estoy haciendo lo correcto con ella, yo no la amo, solo estoy con ella por que no puedo estar con Rachel.

Esto me va a matar, me voy a casar con Santana mañana por la mañana y no la amo. Como quisiera estar con Rachel, cuanto daría por que me regalara una noche a su lado, seria el hombre mas feliz de la vida, daría medio mundo y mas por que ella me besara una vez mas, por tomar su cintura, por oler de cerca el aroma de su dulce perfume, por pasar mis manos por sus delicadas piernas o por sentir su suave piel contra la mía.

Seria un sueño pero que hago yo con tener todos estos sentimientos, saber que ella me ama, pero tener que reprimirlo. La verdad es que no puedo seguir luchando contra ellos, para esta hora mañana yo ya voy a estar casado con otra mujer y tendré que aceptar que ella no es mía y nunca lo será, tendré que aceptar que la perdí, olvidarla será lo mejor, alejarla de mi mente, esa es la solución, aunque mi corazón la siga amando.

Rachel POV

-Lista Ray?-me pregunto Noah entrando a la habitación.

-Si solo terminare de maquillarme-le conteste desanimada.

-Estas bien? te ves triste cariño-me dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

-Si solo estoy cansada-le conteste devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Segura? Parece que te rompieron el corazón, hice algo mal- en eso mis lagrimas empezaron a correr, me sentía como una basura, digo tengo una familia, una hija y un buen esposo que me ama, pero yo? Yo no lo amo y estas semanas eh dejado a Noah abandonado por estar con Finn-No tenemos que ir si no quieres precioso-dijo Noah sacándome de mis pensamientos, en eso lo solté y me limpie las lagrimas.

-No estoy bien es solo que…Estoy con mi periodo y ando sensible y como te dije estoy cansada-le conteste rápidamente.

-De verdad?-me pregunto sin creerme.

-Si-le dije firme; cogí mi suéter y mi bolso-Vamos que la despedida va a estar muuuy alocada-sonreí lo mas que pude.

-De acuerdo-me devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces fui por Valerie y sus cosas, todos nos montamos al auto y nos pusimos en camino.

-Mira Valerie este es el plan: te llevaremos donde tus abuelos, te quedaras a dormir con ellos y en la mañana te alistaras para la boda si?-le dije a mi pequeña que estaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Esta bien mami-me contesto.

Después de dejar a Valerie fuimos al hotel a registrarnos y luego nos encontramos con todos en el bar del hotel.

Eta es una despedida de solteros muy diferente ya que todos decidimos hacerla mixta. Entonces Santana y Finn alquilaron el bar del hotel, el 'plan es disfrutar la noche, quedarse en hotel y en la mañana ir a la boda. Seria un plan bonito si no fuera por la parte de la boda de Finn con Santana.

-Rachel que hermosa estas-dijo Kurt al verme.

-Gracias, pero nada comparado contigo, digo mírate-le conteste y lo abrase.

-No hay comparación, pero si te digo una cosa estas mas linda que la novio-dijo bromeando.

-Gracias-le sonreí. Mire a Santana y tenia un vestido verde oscuro muy escotado-Oye y Finn?-le pregunte a Kurt al ver que ella no estaba con el si no con Jesse.

-No lo se lo salude hace un rato y estaba con Santana- me contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero no esta con ella-le dije mirando a todos lados.

-Que raro que no este con ella-me dijo Kurt-y más raro que ella esta discutiendo con Jesse-exclamo Kurt con curiosidad. Peo no me importo por que vi algo que llamo mi atención.

-Me tengo que ir- cuando estaba buscando a Finn vi a Quinn salir del hotel llorando. Entonces decidí ir tras ella.

-Quinn…-le dije al verla ella alzo la mirada.

-Rach-dijo entre sollozos.

-Que te sucede?-le pregunte.

Ella me miro y se puso a llorar más fuerte. Enseguida la abrase para consolarla-Quinnie no llores mas-le decía una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Perdóname-dijo después un rato-De verdad Rachel losiento, se que no debí hacerlo, pero es que lo amo y por amor uno hace cosas malas contar de seguir juntos-termino y me quede confundida.

-De que hablas Quinn?-le pregunte separándome de ella.

-De lo nuestro de lo que tenemos e y yo. De todo el engaño que hemos estado haciendo estos años y se que no me podrás perdonar, pero debía decírtelo como se lo dije a Sam, por que la culpa me estaba matando, saber que te hiero todos los días con esta manera es horrible-dijo llorando cada vez mas.

-De quien hablas?-le pregunte asustada.

Ella cerró los ojos, agacho la cabeza, soltó mas lagrimas y dijo:

-Noah-en eso sentí que me enterraban un cuchillo en el estómago, mis piernas temblaron y mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

-Que, pero por que?-le cuestione con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento Rach, de verdad lo siento-trato de abrazarme.

-Suéltame Quinn, disculpa pero en este momento quiero estar sola-le dije y me fui.

Finn POV

La fiesta se estaba poniendo un poco pesada, todos comenzaron a beber y a reírse como tontos, lo raro era que no veía a Rachel en ningún lado.

En eso Santana subió al escenario con los chicos de la banda.

-Mi amorrr-estaba claramente ebria-Se que no soy la mejor de las novias, lo se de veras, pero voy a cambiar por ti, mi amor, por que te amo, así que me pregunte, ¨Que hacen las novias buenas?¨ Pues cantar cancones a sus novios-dijo tambaleándose-Así que esta va para ti-señalo a Tina-digo a yi-señalo a Jesse-Ay no ese no, un momento y Frankenstein?-pregunto buscándome, yo sentí una pena terrible, al menos todos estaban ebrios y no lo notaban-Oh ahí estas-se sorprendió a verme-Si que eres alto vaya, bueno esta es para ti!

Canto songbird lo extraño fue que solo me miro como dos veces, las demás miraba a… Jesse? Muy raro. Luego se bajo y fue a abrazarme, pero de tan ebria que estaba se quedo dormida en mis brazos. Entonces la lleve a su cuarto y la deje en su cama.

Después fui a mi habitación a descansar por que mañana va a ser un largo día.

-Esto del matrimonio no va a ser lo mío-me dije a mi mismo buscando la llave de mi cuarto.

-Tampoco fue lo mío-escuche una voz quebrada detrás de mi.

Rachel POV

Después de la confesión de Quinn fui directamente a buscar a Noah, lo encontré en la barra con Mike y Artie, camine firme hacia el-Noah-le dije y el se volvió.

-Oh cariño quiere…-le di una cachetada enorme con toda la fuerza que tenia-RACHEL!-me dijo-Que demonios te pasa!

-Como te pudiste andar acostando con Quinn, ella es mi mejor amiga!-le grite furiosa y el se asusto-Eres un imbécil!-las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis ojos y todos nos miraban impactados.

-Podemos hablar en privado-dijo jalándome del brazo hacia fuera-Quien te lo dijo?

-Quinn, ya no soporto mas la tención, también se lo dijo a Sam-le conteste secándome las lagrimas.

-Losiento..

-NO! No me digas losiento, lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay nada que pueda corregirlo. Pensé que habías cambiado que ya no eras el patán de la secundaria?

-Y lo había hecho, había cambiado, me case contigo, tuvimos una hija, todo estaba bien hasta que derrepente todo cambio, tu y yo ya no éramos los mismos, me sentía triste, deprimido, cansado y un día me pregunte por que me case contigo?

-Por que me amabas?-le dije con un hilo de voz.

-Si te ame o eso creí por un tiempo, pero debía hacerlo digo eres mi mejor amiga, hasta que ella volvió a mi vida y el amor que creía tenerte se volvió otra vez en cariño ese que siempre te eh tenido mi sexy princesa judía americana-sonreí un poco al oírlo llamarme así hace años no me llamaba así, dejo de hacerlo cuando empezamos a salir.

-A quien engaño, yo siento lo mismo por ti-le dije rindiéndome-Pero que vamos a hacer?

-Que te parece si arreglamos cuentas otro día ya es demasiado por una noche-yo asentí y el me abrazo; aceptémoslo no lo quería y sinceramente yo también tenia la culpa por no aceptar el hecho de que las cosas no iban bien.

-Un momento-me separe de el y lo golpeé con fuerza en el brazo.

-Auch y eso por que fue?

-Por no haber hablado conmigo de esto antes-le conteste

-Me lo merecía-dijo-volvemos a la fiesta?

-No prefiero quedarme aquí afuera a pensar un rato-le conteste.

-Ok-dijo yéndose, pero se detuvo-Ah y Rachel deja de seguir a tu cerebro y escucha a tu corazón.

-No se de que hablas…

-Si, si lo sabes, bueno yo solo digo esta es tu última noche-se fue.

Después de mi conversación con Noah decide que rea tiempo de ir a pensar asi que decide ir a mi cuarto y cuando iba pasando por el salón de la fiesta para ir a mi habitación:

Mi amorrr-escuche a Santana -Se que no soy la mejor de las novias, lo se de veras, pero voy a cambiar por ti, mi amor, por que te amo, así que me pregunte, ¨Que hacen las novias buenas?¨Así que esta va para ti-n pude escuchar mas y me fui.

Ella le iba a cantar a Finn por que lo ama y se van a casar mañana, pero yo lo estoy arruinando por esta situación. Me siento terrible, me engañaron y mintieron dos de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y Finn el hombres que amo se va a casar por que no puedo estar con el, por que estoy casada con un hombre que me engaña con mi mejor amiga-rompí en llanto.

Si tan solo esto fuera un sueño y despertara en los brazos de Finn mientras el me dice que todo esta bien…FINN! Eso es debo estar con el es u ultima noche y también mi ultima oportunidad de estar con el.

Finn POV

Cuando me voltee vi a Rachel con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-Rachel!-corrí hacia ella y la abrase.

-Losiento, Finn-fue lo único que me dijo y rompió en llanto.

-Ven Rach-le dije la lleve a mi cuarto y le di un vaso con agua-Mejor?

-Si gracias, sabes no merezco esto-me contesto y me quede confundido.

-Claro que si tu eres grandiosa, además detesto verte llorar.

-Eres increíblemente bueno-yo sonreí.

-Sabes, nunca te pedí perdón…

-Por que?-pregunto confundida.

-Por haberme acostado con Santana cuando éramos novios-le dije con tristeza.

-No tengo que perdonarte todos cometemos errores…

-Pero no como ese-la interrumpí.

-Igual, además ya te había perdonado desde hace mucho, mas bien tu debería perdonarme a mi-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Siques con lo mismo, por que?

-Por decirte que te amo, saber que tú me amas y no dejarte estar conmigo, por hacerte pasar todo lo de estos días sabiendo que te casaras, pues por todo-dijo con los ojos llorosos, yo me acerque hacia ella y tome su cara en mis manos.

-Rachel estos días que eh pasado contigo han sido los mas felices que eh tenido estos 9 años-le dije. Ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos cafés y yo no pude resistirme la bese. No podía vivir un día más sin probar una vez más sus deliciosos labios.

En eso ella me tomo del cuello y me atrajo mas para profundizar el beso, mientras nuestros labios luchaban por tener el control. Poco a poco nos hicimos hacia atrás hasta quedar acostados en la cama, ella debajo de mí. Otra vez estaba en el cielo, por que ella lo era Rachel Berry era mi cielo y con timidez mi mano deseosa de mas se deslizo por sus suaves muslos. Algo en mi ardía en ese momento y cuando caí encuentra de la situación mi camisa estaba en el piso y Rachel tenia su vestido desprendido hasta la cintura.

-Espera-le dije con la respiración entre cortada.

-Que?-pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello(Con razón algo en mi ardía).

-No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas toda tu vida-le explique.

-Nunca me arrepentiría, sabes por que?-yo negué-Por que te amo, por que necesito estar contigo, sentirte, sentir que me amas, sin que importe nada mas que tu y yo la verdad es que no se que va a pasar mañana y esta puede que sea nuestra ultima noche pero yo solo se que la quiero pasar contigo.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-le dije.

-Yo más-dijo y luego yo la bese.

Así que esa noche lo hicimos, hicimos el amor y puedo decir que nunca fui mas feliz que en ese momento cuando la hice mía y como ella dijo no se que va a pasar mañana solo se que la amo y nunca amare a alguien como la amo a ella.

**Fin del capitulo…**

**Que les pareció comenten si les gusta! Plisss el próximo es la boda veremos que pasa.**


	14. La boda

**Hola chikis como están? Bueno aquí esta el penúltimo capi! Quiero dedicar este capi a ustedes los que leen mis historias son lo máximo muchas gracias por los comentarios! **

**Glee no me pertenece :)**

Capitulo 14: La boda.

Rachel POV

Me desperté en la mañana sintiéndome la mujer mas feliz de mundo estaba a lado del mejor hombre del planeta y había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida.

Pero cuando trate de acurrucarme a Finn, solo sentí un frio vacio en la cama. Abrí mis ojos al no encontrarlo y mire por toda la habitación, pero el no estaba.

-Finn?-lo llame pero nadie contesto.

Inmediatamente me vestí y lo busque en el baño, afuera del cuarto, en el bufet de desayuno y volví a la habitación, pero ni rastros de Finn por ninguna parte, en eso vi que en la mesa de noche había una nota:

"_**Rachel**_

_**No podría expresarte con palabras lo mucho que te amo. El estar contigo aunque fuera tan solo una noche fue lo mejor que ha pasado en mi triste vida. Sabes que dejaría todo por ti, por que después de anoche confirmo aun mas que siempre serás la única mujer que voy a amar, pero entiendo que estés casada así que no te voy a insistir mas sabes que TE AMO…Finn."**_

Cuando termine de leer la nota mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yo amo lo amaba como nunca he amado a alguien pero siempre eh sido una cobarde y una tonta por no estar con Finn y entrenar las consecuencias ahora es demasiado tarde el en este momento se va a casar con Santana y yo estoy aquí en el hotel a media hora de la boda.

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde, Rachel"_

-Que?

"_Que nunca es demasiado tarde"_

-Quien me habla?

"_Tu corazón Rache, te estoy diciendo que no te rindas y vallas por el, ahora escúchame por primera vez en tu vida"_

-Lo hare-No se si estoy loca por estar hablan con mi corazón (Quien se supone no habla) pero salí corriendo de mi habitación….en eso pase por el lobby del hotel y algo me confundió.

-Sam?

-Oh hola Rachel-me dijo un poco nervioso.

-Sammy vamos ya es tarde-dijo Teresa tomándolo de la mano-Ra-Rachel!-se sorprendió.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunte confundida por la situación

-Emmm, se me hiso tarde para la boda yyyy Sammy digo Sam, me va a llevar-dijo muy nerviosa, en ese momento entendí lo que estaba pasando.

-Ustedes dos tienen algo!-les dije y se sobresaltaron –Sam!, no puedo creerlo y que hay de Quinn y tu bebe-le dije indignada.

-Rachel, Quinn me engañaba….con Noah, no lo sabias?

-Oh si, si lo sabia, pero que hay de tu bebe?

-El bebe no era mío, era de Puck-contesto mirando al suelo. Auch eso no lo sabía-No importa, la verdad es que no puedo enojarme con ella si yo hice lo mismo-dijo mirando a Teresa.

-Teresa y que hay de la familia que ibas a formar con Jesse?

-No todo es lo que parece-dijo tomándole la mano a Sam.

-Y el lo sabe?-pregunte, ella asintió-y que dijo cuando se dio cuenta que el bebe no era de el?.

-Nada, Rachel el no me amaba, jamás iba a estar listo para esto-dijo muy tranquila.

-Como es que derrepente todas las relaciones se vienen abajo-me lamente.

-No lo se, pero te digo una cosa siempre vale la pena luchar por el amor-dijo Sam y abrazo a Teresa por los hombros.

-Ahora dime tu Rachel vas a luchar por el amor?-me pregunto Teresa sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa y capte el mensaje.

-A eso iba cuando me los encontré-le conteste.

-Entonces andando que se te va a hacer tarde-dijo Teresa-Sam rápido llévanos a la boda que comienza en 20 minutos.

-De acuerdo vamos-todos corrimos al auto de Sam y nos pusimos en marcha.

Mientras iba en el auto pensaba en que haría cuando llegara a la boda. Solo llegare a la iglesia y cuando el pastor diga Quien se opone? Levantare la mano, si eso hare.

-Rach?

-Que sucede Tere?

-Que te hiso cambiar de opinión, tu sabes que te hace estar en este auto camino hacia una iglesia para impedir una boda?

-Creo que fue mi corazón, digo siempre eh pensado que debo hacer las cosas que están correctas y no seguir al corazón, esta vez lo escuche así que debo hacerle caso no?

-Que bien Rach, ya era hora, mas bien te agarro tarde-dijo Sam y Teresa se rio.

-Puedo preguntarte algo yo Tere?

-Lo que quieras.

-Como es que estas de acuerdo con que yo estropee la boda de tu prima?

-La verdad Rach es que Santana no ama a Finn solo quiere alguien que no la engañe-dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Como?-pregunte confundida.

-Si, mira Santana esta enamorada de Jesse.

-Que!

-Si, lo se quien diría, Jesse me lo dijo cuando le conté la verdad sobre el bebe, la cosa es que Santana piensa que este bebe es de Jesse…

-Bueno eso lo pensábamos todos-comente

-Bueno Santana se casara con Finn por que no puede estar con Jesse, por que ella cree que debe dejar que mi bebe tenga un papá.

-Wau!-dijo Sam derrepente.

-Si, wau, que es este enredo de parejas que se tiene todo el mundo-dije sorprendida.

-Chicas, llegamos-nos aviso Sam.

Finn POV

-Finn cariño te ves tan guapo-dijo mi mama con lágrimas en los ojos-cuando estábamos en la parte de atrás de la iglesia.

-Gracias mamá-le conteste desanimado.

-Sabes cariño, antes de venir a verte pase por donde Santana y ella tiene un extraño vestido, es extravagante y corto.

-Enserio?-le pregunte tratando de sonar interesado.

-Si, además te cuento el salón esta decorado de forma extravagante, además de que ya es muy grande.

-Es que es una boda grande ma, Santana la quería así elegante, grande y extravagante-le explique.

-Y tu querías una boda grande?

-Claro mamá todos queremos una-le mentí.

-Que bueno que la quieras pero…sabes que de nada sirve una boda tan grande y lujosa si entre la novia y el novia no hay amor cariño-yo la mire a los ojos.

-Mamá…

-Que estas haciendo cariño tu no la amas, por que te vas a casar?-como un niño empecé a llorar y me acurruque en su regazo.

-No lo se, no se por que lo hago-le conteste apretándome hacia ella.

-Yo si lo se-me dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-Enserio?-le pregunte mirándola a la cara.

-Rachel.

-Que? No de que estas hablando?

-No me engañas, te conozco Finn, soy tu madre.

-Mamá crees que sea muy tarde para arreglarlo-le pregunte secándome las lagrimas.

-Me temo que si, ya las malas decisiones te llevaron a no poder dar marcha atrás lo siento…

-Carol! La boda ya va a empezar-la llamo Burt.

-Bien Finn ya me tengo que ir-dijo tratando de pararse, pero yo no la deje.

-No mamá no te vayas-le suplique.

Ella me tomo el mentón y termino de secarme las lágrimas.

-Se valiente-me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias-le dije y ella se fue.

-Señor Hudson-me llamo el pastor de la iglesia-lo estamos esperando para comenzar.

-Gracias ya voy-le conteste.

-De acuerdo-dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me mire una vez mas al espejo y salí.

La iglesia estaba toda decorada en tonos de rojo. Me coloque en mi lugar y la música comenzó a sonar, en eso entro Santana con su corto y extravagante vestido de novia; me sonrió a entrar yo trate de hacerlo mas no pude hacer mucho. Luego de eso la ceremonia continuo hasta que la vi entrar, Rachel entro a la iglesia con Sam y Teresa sigilosamente y se sentaron hasta atrás. El resto de la ceremonia no pude concentrarme, solo pensaba en Rachel, _por que vino?, por que me hace esto? No le basta con el hecho de que no puedo estar con ella._

-Señor Hudson?-dijo el pastor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Que?-pregunte confundido.

-Que si acepta usted a Santana María López como su esposa?-no pude evitar ver a Rachel e inmediatamente me cruce con su mirada.

-Acepto-baje la mirada.

-Bueno si alguien se opone a la unión de esta feliz pareja-Ja feliz que buena broma-Que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

-YO ME OPONGO!-grito una voz desde atrás.

Rachel POV

-YO ME OPONGO!-grite, me temblaban las piernas, sudaba y por dentro tenia esa sensación de vacío que tiene uno cuando uno cae. Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Y cual es el motivo?-me pregunto el pastor.

-Pues, pues-tartamudee.

-Vamos, Rachel hazlo-me susurro Teresa.

-Yo me opongo por que ellos no se aman-dije más segura.

-Eso no es cierto, yo amo a Finn y Finn me ama a mi verdad?-ella miro a Finn, pero el seguía confundido.

-No mientas Santana-dijo Jesse y se paro de su asiento.

-Cállate Jesse-le grito Santana.

-Sabes que la única por la que te casas es por que creer que el hijo de Teresa es mío-dijo Jesse con firmeza

-Y no es así?-pregunto Kurt.

-No, el bebe es de Sam-dijo acercándose hasta Santana.

-Perdón?-Quinn se paro de su asiento molesta.

-Quinn no digas nada tu estas igual-le dijo Sam y ella se sentó.

-Como que esta igual, de que hablan?-pregunto Finn confundido.

-Finn, chisme pasado, el bebe de Quinn es de Puck quien engañaba a Rachel-le explico Kurt.

-En serio?-me miro a mi y yo asentí.

-Yo lo sabia-soltó Santana con la cabeza agachada-Yo sabia que el bebe no era tuyo-miro a Jesse-Me caso con Finn por que se que el me será fiel y el tiene el valor de casarse conmigo, no or que crea que el bebe es tuyo.

-Que?

-Jesse te amo pero primero no te casaras conmigo si vuelvo contigo y segundo estoy segura que me engañarás con cualquier chica con unas lindas piernas como lo hacías todo el tiempo con Teresa.

-Me engañabas?-pregunto Teresa.

-Si, conmigo y con un montón de chicas más-respondió Santana. Auch eso debió doler para Teresa.

-Santana, engañaba a Teresa por que no la amaba, se que eh pasado por muchas mujeres pero es que con ninguna me sentí Feliz o completo, pero luego llegaste tu, se que en la escuela no te veía así pero ahora me cambiaste, me siento diferente y TE AMO, no solo eso quiero estar contigo para siempre, aceptarías?

-Ven aquí-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, el corrió hacia ella y cuando la iba a besar…

-Esperen!-grito Finn-Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?-pregunto confundido.

-Mira-dijo Mercedes-Rachel estaba con Puck, que la engaño con Quinn y ahora tienen un hijo…

-Sam que estaba con Quinn se reencontró con Teresa y tuvieron un bebé-dijo Kurt.

-Y yo que estaba con Teresa amo a Santana y quiero que sea mía por siempre-termino Jesse tomándola de la mano.

-Pero que pasa conmigo?-pregunto Finn cabizbajo.

-Yo puedo explicarte eso-dije acercándome a el-Se que eh sido la peor persona en estos días contigo, se que no debí hacerte sufrir así, se que no debí llevarte a mi antigua casa y darte ese anillo, se que no debí besarte ese día en tu auto, se que no debí ayudarte con tu boda si por dentro eso me estaba matando, se que no debí decirte que te amo y pedirte que fuéramos amigos, se que no debí casarme con Noah aún sabiendo que te seguía amando, se que no debí tratar de bórrate de mi corazón cuando sabia que no podía-mis lagrimas empezaron a salir-Y lo mas importante se que debí tener el valor de dejar de escuchar a mi cabeza y escuchar a mi corazón por que ahí siempre estuviste tu y….-puso su dedo en mis labios para que dejara de hablar(el también tenia lagrimas en sus ojos).

-Ya cállate-dijo y me beso fuerte y apasionado, puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las mis en su cuello; después de separarnos todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-Emm Finn-lo llamo Santana.

-Si?

-No te molestaría que para no gastar toda esta boda emm la use para casarme con Jesse-le pregunto.

-Pues para nada, cásate, adelante-dijo mientras nos hacíamos a un lado-Damas y caballeros pues cambio de planes, bueno de novios jeje.

-Entonces ustedes dos son los que se van a casar?-pregunto el pastor y Jesse y Santana asintieron-De acuerdo aquí vamos de nuevo, queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos…-Finn tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte, yo le sonreí y el a mi-Bueno sin mas interrupciones los declaro marido y mujer-Jesse beso a Santana y todos aplaudimos.

Cuando Salí de la iglesia Finn me llevo a mi casa y me cambie para ir a la fiesta, me puse un vestido esmeralda muy hermoso. Luego fuimos al salón donde transcurrió la fiesta.

Cuando estaba hablando con Mercedes alguien me rodeo por atrás y me hiso voltear.

-Quieres bailar?-me pregunto Finn-Esta sonando Sway.

-Claro señor Hudson, adiós Mer-le dije a Mercedes.

-Disfruta Diva!-grito. Fuimos a la pista de baile y bailamos un rato, hasta que la música cambio y faithfully empezó a sonar, entonces nos acercamos más para bailar para baila mas lento.

-Rach…

-Si?

-Te amo, lo sabias?

-Claro que si y tu sabes que yo te amo?

-Puede ser-le di un pequeño beso-Si ahora lo confirmo.

-Finn, _I'm forever yours_...-le canté.

-…_Faithfully_- y el termino, para después fundirnos en un interminable beso.

Lo había hecho, estaba con el e iba a ser feliz y no me importa lo que tuviera que hacer pero mañana por la mañana iría con Noah a pedir el divorcio pa ra poder pasar el resto de mi vida con el, con mi Finn.

**Que les pareció? Comenten pliss y por favor si alguien la lee y no comenta por fis comente y me da su opinión por que el próximo capi voy a darles una sorpresa a todos los que hayan comentado mi historia ;) Esperen el Fin jeje. Ah y en mi perfil hay una imágenes del capitulo y un adelanto del próximo por si lo quieren ver**


	15. El fin

**Hola , como están?espero que bien, bueno con mucha nostalgia aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi historia uuu que triste bueno este capitulo es para mi abuelo, te amo muuuuchooo abuelito y que en paz descanses….en fin aquí va….glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 15: El fin.

Tres años después…

Finn POV.

Estaba en el jardín asando unas hamburguesas cuando sonó el timbre, entonces fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hey Hudson!-dijo Puck mientras entraba y se lanzaba a abrazarme.

-Puckerman! Que bueno que llegan, todos los estábamos esperando con ansias-le explique.

-Te dije que esperaras a llegar aquí para ir al baño cariño, ves llegamos tarde, disculpa Finn-dijo Quinn entrando de la mano con Jack.

-Jeje tranquila mas bien que dicha que llegaron-le respondí-Hola campeón!-alce al pequeño.

-Tío Finn, emm vielas que mi papá me enseno a juas fulbol.

-Futbol de verdad?-le pregunte y el asintió-Wauuu! Genial ahora Christopher va a tener con quien jugar.

-Hola Tío Finn-me saludo Beth.

-Hola Betty-la moleste.

-Ya! No me llames como la muchacha de la novela que es muy fea no me gusta-dijo enojada.

-Bueno vamos que todos están afuera esperándonos.-salimos al jardín y el primero en saludar fue Sam

-Que hay chicos?-pregunto con Oliver en brazos.

-Bien, bien gracias Sam-contesto Quinn-Como estas pequeñín?-le pregunto a Oliver.

-Bien! y como estas tu?

-También muy bien y tu mami?-le pregunto.

-Aquí jeje-respondio Teresa -Que gusto verlos -después saludaron a todos y nos sentamos a hablar en la sala.

-Hey un momento, Finn y donde esta mi otra Princesa Finn?-me pregunto Puck.

-Oh si Valerie esta en la piscina, Valerie!Ven que alguien te vino a ver!-la llame y ella vino corriendo.

-Papiiii!-dijo la pequeña al verlo.

-Princesitaaa!-la abrazo-pero que grande estas.

-Je je si lo se y como les fue en Londres?

-Muy bien por dicha pero los extrañamos mucho a todos-respondió Puck.

-Bueno con toda razón irse un año para Londres es mucho tiempo sin vernos je je-comente mientras les daba unas bebidas.

-Y cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?-pregunto Santana.

-Todo el año o tal vez mas verdad mami?-dijo Beth.

-Si cariño.

-Que bueno!-se alegro Santana.

-Y ustedes que cuentan?-le pregunto Puck a Santana y Jesse.

-Pues tenemos una noticia…

-Que?

-Vamos a adoptar un bebe!-grito Jesse emocionado.

-Que bueno!-dijo Artie.

-Genial!-comento Mercedes.

-Ya era hora!-dijo Kurt.

-Si estamos muy emocionados-dijo Santana.

-Saben chicos me encanta estar aquí con ustedes-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Si chicos es como sentirse en familia..

-Pero si estamos en familia-se rio Blaine.

-Oh por Dios!-grito Quinn risueña.

-Que cariño?-pregunto Puck.

-Nunca había visto esta foto de la boda mira tu cara Finn…

-No entiendo, que tengo de gracioso? -me defendí.

-Es que pareces un niño al que le van a dar una golosina je je-se rio Puck.

-Esa fue una de las mejores bodas que eh planeado-comento Kurt.

-Eso es por que fue muy inusual, cuando vez que la novia se ponga a verificar el traje del novio antes de la boda ja ja ja-dijo Blaine.

**Flashback **

-Rachel para donde vas!-le pregunto Kurt a Rachel.

-Emm a ningún lado-dijo nerviosa.

-Rachel…

-Es que quiero ver si Finn se puso bien su corbata!

-Que estas loca?

-No para nada, es que Finn es un poco torpe con estas cosas-se explico.

-Si pero se supone que los novios no pueden verse antes de la boda, si quieres yo voy a fijarme a ver si se la puso bien-le dijo Kurt.

-No yo iré, además lo que da mala suerte es que el novio vea ala novia con el traje y bueno yo no lo tengo puesto-dijo entrando al cuarto donde estaba Finn.

-Rachel!-se sorprendió Finn-Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Ves Kurt te dije que Finn es un poco torpe, mira como tiene la corbata-contesto Rachel acomodándole la corbata-Ahora si ya quedaste listo!

-Bueno los dejo solos no quiero ver como cometen sus delitos-dijo Kurt saliendo de la habitación.

-Segura que puedes hacer esto?-le pregunto Finn confundido después de que Kurt saliera.

-Claro que si no pasara nada.

-No es que no podemos vernos por la mala suerte o algo así, ya sabes por que es una tradición…

-Finny no somos tradicionales-le contesto risueña.

-Tienes razón-él la envolvió por la cintura.

-Además necesitaba verte.

-Por que, que pasa?

- Es que me siento un poco nerviosa…

-Te estas arrepintiendo!...

-NO! para nada de hecho estoy nerviosa, por que me puse a pensar que tu te podías arrepentir-dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Jamás me podría arrepentir Rachel, eh esperado casarme contigo desde hace muchos años.

-Enserio?

-Creo que desde que te vi.

-No es cierto tu pensabas que yo era una loca-le contesto jalándolo de la corbata y dándole un beso. Luego Finn empezó bajar al cuello de Rachel y en eso se abrió la puerta.

-FINN Y RACHEL!-grito Quinn.

-QUINN!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Rachel todos te estamos buscando desde hace rato y mira donde te encuentro, vamos ya es hora de que te aliste-dijo jalándola del brazo.

-Suerte cariño, nos vemos-le dijo Rachel a Finn.

-Adiós te amo!-le contesto Finn.

Mas tarde Finn la volvió a ver pero muy hermosa con un bello vestido blanco y lo único que pensó fue no hay nadie más preciosa que ella.

**Fin del Flashback **

Finn POV.

-Se veía hermosa con ese vestido-dijo Kurt.

-Lo dices por que tu lo escogiste-le bromeo Mercedes.

-Ah y por cierto donde esta esa panzona?-pregunto Puck.

-Christopher se mojo y lo esta cambiando-le conteste-Pero hace rato que fue no entiendo por que no baja.

-Tranquilo tigre ya estoy aquí-me bromeo Rachel mientras bajaba las escaleras con Britt y Christopher-Solo le enseñaba a Britt el cuarto de Caroline-todos rieron-Como están chicos?

-Muy bien gracias Rach, aunque no mejor que tu-contesto Quinn mientas Jack le jalaba el cabello.

-Quinn no te quejes al menos tu no estas como una baca-dijo Rachel sentándose en una silla.

-Cariño estas hermosa, nunca estuviste mas bella-le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

-Solo por que tu no eres el que esta gordo-todos se estallaron a carcajadas.

-Aun así sigo pensando que te ves preciosa-le susurre al oído y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Saben aún no puedo creer que ustedes dos vayan a tener otro bebe si hace poco Rachel le estaba diciendo a Finn que iban a tener a Christopher- dijo Blaine.

**Flashback**

**2 meses después de la boda de Santana y Jesse.**

Finn salió del trabajo y fue a recoger a Rachel y Valerie que fueron a visitar a Carole y Burt, cuando llego todos estaban sentados en la mesa excepto Rachel.

-Hey como están?-pregunto.

-Bien cariño, todos estamos muy bien-respondió Carol.

-Y Rach?, Donde esta?-preguntó al no verla.

-Esta en nuestro cuarto-contesto Burt.

-Quiere hablar contigo-dijo Blaine sonriente.

-Te va a decir algo-se río Kurt.

-Okey-contesto Finn confundido.

-Suerte Finny-dijo Valerie risueña.

Finn subió las escaleras y llego al cuarto de sus padres pero no encontró a Rachel.

-Rachel estas aquí…?

-Sí-chillo desde el baño.

-Estas bien?

-No-contesto con un hilo de voz.

-Pero por que, que te pasa?

-Yo, yo no lo seeeee!-Finn podía oír como ella empezaba a llorar.

-Como que no sabes...

-Bueno si se, pero no quiero decírtelo-lloriqueó.

-Rach, por que no quieres decírmelo?

-Por que no es algo bueno, es como malo…

-Y por que?-pregunto Finn.

-Es que no es el momento y tengo miedo de que tu tengas miedo y huyaaaas-empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

-Rach, tranquila me estas asustando, yo te-te prometo que-que no huiré sea lo-lo que sea-le dijo Finn para calmarla.

-De verdad?-preguntó mas calmada.

-Si, solo dime.

-Bueno iré lento para que no te sea tan fuerte-dijo ella.

-Esta bien, pero no prefieres salir del baño…

-NO! No quiero ver tu cara-exclamó asustada.

-Bueno dime-dijo sin poder contener las aseas de saber.

-Ok, mira no se si has notado pero últimamente eh estado un poco enferma…

-Si con náuseas y vomito-contesto el.

-Y también eh estado un poco susceptible.

-Un poco…

-Finn!-reprocho ella.

-Lo siento-se disculpo.

-Además, pues mis ganas de comérmelo todo y mis antojos…

-Aja-respondió.

-A eso le sumamos mi falta de periodo desde varios meses…

-A que punto quieres llegar Rach-la interrumpió Finn.

-Finn el punto es que, pues estoy…Estoy embarazada-concluyó; pasaron vario minutos en silencio y Rachel se estaba desesperando ya que Finn no decía nada-Finn, di algo me estas asustando-dijo ella abriendo la puerta, pero cuando salió no vio a nadie-Ay no Finn huyo!-sus lágrimas empezaron a salir cuando sintió que piso algo y cuando miro hacia abajo encontró a Finn desmayado-Finn, Finn!Alguien ayúdeme Finn se desmayo-grito eh inmediatamente vinieron ayudarla.

Después de una hora Finn abrió ojos.

-Que me paso?-preguntó

-Te desmayaste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada -le contesto Rachel poniéndole unos paños en la cabeza a Finn.

-Entonces es verdad no fue un sueño-dijo tratando de levantarse.

-Sí y de verdad entiendo que tengas miedo así que no te presionare, yo-yo cuidare del bebé y tu no tendrás que hacerlo…

-Rach, Rach cállate que dices yo quiero cuidar contigo a este bebé mas que a nada en este mundo, sí, me desmayé pero fue de la emoción no por que no lo quiera de hecho un bebé tuyo es lo mejor que me podría pasar después de tenerte, este bebé es una razón mas que tengo que agregar a una larga lista que dice cosas por las que debo casarme con Rachel Berry-dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le llenaba la cara de besos.

-De veras?

-Es mas por que perder mas tiempo?-dijo arrodillándose y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo-Rachel Berry mi mujer perfecta, te casarías conmigo?-las lagrimas empezaron a bajar de las mejillas de Rachel.

-Sí es lo que más quiero-dijo Rachel mientras se lanzaba a besarlo.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Se desmayo? De verdad?-preguntó Jesse y Rachel asintió-Ja ja ja no puedo creerlo-todos comenzaron a reír.

-Te tomo por sorpresa la noticia Hudson?-dijo Puck.

-Y como lo tomo con Caroline?-pregunto Tina.

-Pues mas tranquilo ya que fuimos juntos a que me hicieran los exámenes, así que no fue tan dura, además ya sabíamos a lo que íbamos tu sabes los síntomas y todo eso-contesto Rachel tomándome la mano.

-Y Rach cuando vas a hacer el baby Shower? Por que ya te faltan pocos meses-comento Quinn.

-Bueno supongo que en unos días Finn y yo estábamos esperando para poder escoger el nombre y ya que ya lo tenemos creo que puedo empezar con los preparativos-respondió Rach.

-Que bueno y debes estar segura que yo te ayudare-se alegro Quinn-Y emm quería preguntarles por que escogieron Caroline, es decir por que ese nombre?.

-Pues fue muy difícil, yo quería ponerle Apple como la hija del cantante pero Rachel quería un nombre artístico como…Natalie por Natalie Woods, pero ninguno de los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo, es mas hubo peleas-Rachel se río-Pero al final cierta niñita nos dio el nombre perfecto-dije mirando a Valerie.

-Tu lo escogiste?-le pregunto Britt a Valerie.

-Si es que mi papi me cantaba una canción con ese nombre-dijo risueña.

-Te encantaba esa canción-dijo Puck.

-Si entonces les dije y se quedo así-sonrió Valerie.

-Me gusta ese nombre-dijo Quinn.

-Cambiando de tema, Finn y yo queremos pedirles algo-dijo Rachel mirando a Puck y Quinn-Bueno nos preguntábamos si…pues les gustaría ser los padrinos?

-Claro!-dijeron juntos-Seria un honor-se alegro Puck.

-Que dicha!-celebró Valerie.

-Oye y princesa que se siente tener una hermanita?-le pregunto Kurt a Valerie.

-Pues me encanta la idea de poder jugar con alguien a las muñecas y además yo ya estaba cansada de ser hija única-dijo Valerie y todos nos reímos.

**~0~ **

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre anécdotas y risas. Hasta que oscureció, así que prendimos las luces del jardín, prendimos el radio y nos pusimos a bailar. Busque a Rachel para invitarla pero ella estaba sentada en una hamaca muy cómoda así que decidí ir a hacerle compañía.

-Hey que haces aquí tan sola?-le pregunte sentándome con ella.

-Mirando las estrellas-respondió.

-Y están lindas?

-Ahora que estas conmigo mas-dijo sonriendo, yo le rodeé con mis brazos sus hombros y ella se acurruco hacia mí mientras yo ponía mi mano en su vientre.

- Mira te acuerdas de esa estrella-le dije señalándola.

-Pues como no me voy a acordar si es la estrella que me regalaste aquella navidad-contesto y luego arrugo la nariz.

-Estas bien?

-Si es solo que esta niña patea muy fuerte-contesto.

-Caroline, no patees a tu madre-le dije acariciándola.

-Ya paro-dijo Rachel sonriente.

-Ay pero que bebe mas obediente.

-Sabes Finn, yo no podría vivir sin ti-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Y yo sin ti y sabes por que?-ella negó-Por que tu y yo somos un todo.

-Finn te amo.

-Yo te amo más mi Rachel, mi estrella-le dije antes de besarla.

_**The End **_

**Bueno se termino que triste , que rajado dure como un año pero gracias a todos los que siguieron fieles de verdad GRACIAS!. Bueno tengo un mensaje para todos….**

**PerfectFinchel****: Como estas?Bueno quiero agradecerte fuiste la primera en comentar y de verdad fue lo mejor para mi espero que la historia terminara como querías jejeje Bye.**

**Finnchelforever****: Lau! Como paso el tiempo recuerdo como te pedi que siguieras con tu historia que por cierto me encanta quiero decirte que tu historia fue mi inspiración para escribir la mía y para mi que leyeras esta historia es un honor jejeje Besos y por cierto sigue tu historia jajaj.**

**F****uckyeahfinchel****: ****A tu fuiste la tercera persona en comentar mi historia y de verdad te doy gracias por siempre seguirla para mi cada comentario es muy especial y bueno llegamos al fin y espero que te haya gustado:).**

**Marianaaz****: Gracias por leerme te lo agradezco y vez claro que subí otro mas bien lo termine jejeje.**

**Irina Monteith****:Iriiii!jejej amo tus historias sabes que si y bueno para mi es un honor que leas las mias es que tu eres tan Buena y yo siento que si alguien como tu lee mi historia es como GENIAL jejeje de verdad gracias por leer:).**

**Alia27****:Hey Unión de ticas te acordas espero que te gustara y mil gracias por leer.**

**Gleenatica****: Holaaa nena me gustan mucho tus historias y gracias por leer las mías quiero que sepas que siempre leo las tuyas BYE!.**

**LovelyJess****:Gracias por leer linda y en especial por comentar eres genial!**

**PauBerryEvans****:Hey gracias por leer y espero que te guste el final preciosa Bye!**

**KrenthleAahH****: Como estas nena? Espero que bien gracias por leer mi Fic espero que te gustara y gracias también por tus lindos comentarios!besos **

**Estrellita20****: linda espero que te gustara por favor me avisas que te parecio el final y gracias por leer!**

**ODTHCM****:Oye que bueno que te gustara mi historia y muchas gracias por comentar y leer me espero que terminara como querias!:).**

**ENOhia****:Hey como estas preciosa ?gracias por leer de verdad para mi es muy importante que comentara y me encantaría saber que te pareció el final chica avisa me ¡!jejeje bye besos!**

**Alexandracastrop****: Gracias por leer mi historia y que genial que te gustara y bueno ya se acabo y ya sabes que pasa jaja:).**

**Mili4****: Bueno así termino todo cada uno con su amor y Gracias por leer nena de veras muchas gracias!**

**Bueno en fin voy a publicar otra se llama Love mistakes aquí les dejo el resumen:**

**Rache, Finn, Quinn y Sam siempre fueron mejores amigos, Sam y Quinn se enamoraron y fueron novios pero Sam se tuvo que ir del país, Rachel siempre amo a Finn pero aunque el también la ama siempre la engaño y lastimo después de que Sam se fue Finn empieza a salir con Quinn, Rachel no lo soporta y se va de intercambio que pasara cuando Sam y Rachel vuelvan?**

**Jejeje espero que este les guste y mucha hablada Bye besos**

**Clau***


End file.
